


Red Dawn

by Fro_Nekota



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Ashura, Alpha Hashirama, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta Madara, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omega Indra, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Samurai, kingdom au, sunmoon, teaser
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Nekota/pseuds/Fro_Nekota
Summary: NaruSasu Fanbook by Fro Nekota & Niyochara





	1. Chapter 1

**!Warning!**

BL/Yaoi, M/M, Mature, R18+,Romance, blood, Omegaverse, teaser

.

**Main Pairing**

Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

.

**Side Pairing**

Ootsutsuki Ashura x Ootsutsuki Indra

Senju Hashirama x Uchiha Madara

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Fro Nekota & Niyochara**

_present_

.

_a fanfiction_

_._

**RED DAWN**

.

.

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_

Seorang pemuda berlari terengah-engah menyelusuri jalanan di tengah hutan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, terutupi oleh kain hitam panjang yang juga menyelimuti separuh wajahnya. Dari balik kain terlihat sekilat iris biru cerah yang tajam.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang erat sebuah pedang panjang. Sedang tangan kirinya mencengkram perutnya dengan kuat. Tak bisa dilihat seberapa dalam luka yang dimiliki pemuda itu, namun darah merah jelas sekali merembes dari balik cengkraman tangannya.

Hutan yang ia lewati merupakan hutan yang cukup lebat. Dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang tinggi dan besar sehingga cahaya bulan di atasnya pun sulit untuk menembus ke dalamnya. Tanpa adanya obor penerang, tempat itu pun menjadi sangat gelap. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat kesulitan. Ia berlari cepat dan gesit tanpa gangguan seolah bisa melihat di dalam gelap. Sesekali mata birunya akan melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Tsk!" pemuda itu berdecak. Seolah memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba melompat ke samping dan— _Shyuutt!_ —berhasil menghindari sebuah panah tajam yang melesat ke arahnya. Tanpa berhenti, ia segera berlari lagi. Pedang ia ayunkan cepat untuk menangkis lemparan senjata tajam yang melesat ke tubuhnya.

_Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Bunyi percikan keras akibat benturan senjata besi terdengar sangat keras di dalam hutan yang sunyi. Pemuda itu bergerak dengan gesit. Luka di perutnya sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan geraknya. Justru mungkin rasa sakit dari sana membuat pemuda itu semakin sadar. Insting bertarungnya yang kuat membuatnya bisa bertahan dan terus berlari dari kejaran beberapa samurai di belakangnya.

Sebuah tanah terbuka terlihat di depannya. Tanpa ragu ia berlari ke sana. Dengan cepat ia memutar badan dan mengambil posisi. Aura membunuh langsung tersorot tajam dari mata birunya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling seraya musuh satu per satu muncul keluar dari persembunyian.

"Hmph, kalian pikir bisa menangkapku dengan segini saja?!" pemuda pirang itu berkata sinis pada kawanan samurai di depannya. Lima, tidak, enam samurai. Hanya sebanyak ini tak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanya! Tanpa peduli dengan luka di perutnya, pemuda pirang itu lalu menarik sebuah  _wakizashi_  dengan tangan kiri. Dengan dua tangan masing-masing memegang erat sebuah pedang, pemuda itu lalu menyeringai.

"Ayo maju!"

_KLANG!_

Benturan keras antar pedang pun langsung terjadi. Pemuda pirang itu menyerang tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu misi yang ia ambil kali ini memiliki resiko bahaya yang cukup tinggi. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia memiliki keinginan untuk mati. Justru keinginannya untuk hidup itu sangat tinggi sehingga ia akan terus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Sekarang pun juga sama!

_SLASH!_

Pedangnya dengan kuat menebas leher musuh yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia tanpa membuang waktu sedetikpun segera berputar. Tendangan keras ia lemparkan ke samping dan membanting tubuh musuh yang hendak menebasnya.  _BUAGH!_

Tanpa berpikir, tubuhnya sudah bergerak duluan mengikuti insting. Pemuda itu segera berlari mengejar musuh yang menghindarinya. Panah beruntun tiba-tiba melesat cepat dari samping membuatnya harus segera melempar tubuh ke samping untuk menghindar. Dia pun segera merubah target. Dengan cepat menerjang menuju pemanah itu bersembunyi.

_Wush! Wush! Wush!_

Runtunan panah menerjang ke arahnya. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan gesit hingga akhirnya berhasil mencapai pemanah itu bersembunyi. Sang pemanah pun segera menyimpan busurnya dan menarik pedang.  _KLANG!_

Mereka pun segera beradu pedang. Sementara musuh yang lainnya pun ikut bergerak. Sang pemuda pun kembali dikepung oleh beberapa musuh yang tersisa. Namun gerakanya sama sekali tak gugup. Dengan pasti ia menebas musuh di sekelilingnya.

_SLASH!_

Darah memuncrat deras setiap pedangnya berhasil menebas musuh. Pemuda pirang itu bergerak sangat cepat hingga musuh-musuhnya tak bisa mengikutinya. Dua pedangnya mengayun kuat ke dua arah, dengan pasti menebas tubuh dua musuh di sampingnya. Ia dengan segera berputar untuk menghindari serangan musuh sebelum— _SLASH!—_ menebas sang penyerang tanpa ampun.

Bau darah pun segera memenuhi tempat terbuka itu. Di malam gelap yang sunyi hanya terdengar suara napas berat yang terhanyut bersamaan angin malam. Sang pirang melirik musuh terakhir yang masih berdiri. Aura membunuh kuat masih terpancar dari mata birunya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya sekali untuk menyingkirkan darah di sana.

Samurai di depannya pun berjengit ketakutan ketika bertatapan dengan matanya. Di sekelilingnya bergeletakan tubuh rekan samurainya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jelas sekali bahwa kemampuan mereka berbeda jauh. Tubuhnya pun langsung merinding. Dengan ketakutan ia bergerak mundur untuk kabur.

Namun bagaimana mungkin pemuda pirang itu membiarkan mangsanya kabur? Dengan cepat ia pun mengejar. Pedang ia ayunkan kuat sebelum— _SLASH!—_ samurai itu pun tumbang tanpa perlawanan.

Hutan itu pun kembali sunyi menyisakan suara angin malam yang sesekali berhembus.

 _Uhuk!—_ pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba berbatuk darah. Meskipun ia berhasil menang melawan enam samurai, bukan berarti ia keluar tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tanpa ekspresi ia mengusap darah dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dari darah sebelum memasukannya kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

Ia melirik sekali tubuh musuhnya yang bergeletakan di tanah sebelum bergerak lagi untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Namun baru satu langkah ia bergerak, tiba-tiba— _Hyuung!—_ tubuhnya seperti oleng. Rasa pusing langsung dirasakan kepalanya bersamaan pandangan yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

"Sial!" pemuda itu mengutuk kecil. Tubuhnya jelas sekali sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Ia mengutuk lebih keras saat mendengar suara banyak langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Ia melirik sekilas, melihat beberapa cahaya obor yang bergerak di dalam malam gelap. Itu pasti pasukan bala bantuan yang dikirim untuk menangkapnya.

Menggertakan gigi dengan kuat, pemuda pirang itu pun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari lagi. Kepala digoyahkan cepat untuk menghilangkan pusing. Ia langsung berlari cepat menjauhi pasukan yang mengejarnya.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari sebelum ia mendengar suara air yang mengucur deras. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan untuk menemukannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat sebuah ujung tebing yang menyambung dengan air terjun. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju sisi tebing. Ia tak tahu seberapa dalam tebing disitu. Namun suara pasukan yang mengejarnya membuatnya langsung memantapkan tekad. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, ia pun melompat ke dalam tebing, membiarkan air dingin menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan santai menyelusuri jalanan hutan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, pendek di atas bahu. Ia memakai kimono biru bercorak indah. Warnanya kelam sangat berlawanan dengan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih salju. Namun itu justru membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat kecantikannya.

Pemuda berstatus omega ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Ketampanan yang begitu cantik yang bahkan tak kalah dari seorang wanita. Hanya melihatnya saja orang akan langsung dibuat terpana. Itu sebelum mereka bertatapan dengan matanya. Beriris hitam kelam seperti lubang hitam yang dalam. Sangat hitam yang membuat orang terhanyut setiap kali melihatnya. Kemudian menjadi beku seperti es karena emosi dingin yang terpancar dalam iris hitam itu.

Sangat cantik namun juga sangat sulit untuk dijangkau.

Alpha manapun akan senang setengah mati jika berhasil mendapatkannya. Tentu saja hal itu merupakan sesuatu dengan kesempatan yang sangat tipis.

Sasuke lebih memilih mati daripada harus mate dengan alpha sembarangan, apalagi yang statusnya di bawahnya. Hanya alpha terkuat dari yang terkuat yang boleh menikahinya!

Namun tentu saja itu hanya harapan kecilnya. Dunia ini tidaklah semudah yang ia harapkan. Nasib masa depannya berada di tangan sang kepala klan Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi alpha-nya nanti.

Namun ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terlepas dari kendali klannya. Itu adalah pasangan takdir.

Konon setiap orang memiliki seorang soulmate yang merupakan belahan jiwa yang paling sesuai dengan mereka. Jika mereka bertemu, maka mereka pun akan menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna. Mereka akan bisa menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia. Tapi ini hanyalah cerita legenda. Tidak tahu apakah pasangan takdir itu benar-benar ada atau cuma cerita bualan. Karena kesempatan untuk bertemu sang soulmate itu benar-benar sangat tipis.

Namun legenda mengatakan bahwa jika seseorang berhasil menemukan pasangan soulmatenya, maka mereka akan diberkahi oleh dewa dengan keberuntungan sampai tujuh turunan. Oleh karena itu, seorang raja pun pasti tidak akan menolak untuk bertemu sang soulmate jika kelak bisa mendapat berkah dari dewa.

Sasuke menghela napas kecil. Ekspresi di wajahnya dalam sekejap kembali tenang dan dingin. Dia bukan orang yang akan percaya dengan cerita omong kosong seperti pasangan takdir. Nasib seseorang merupakan sesuatu yang orang itu putuskan sendiri, bukan karena takdir dunia atau yang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengannya yang hanya bisa menerima keputusan klan mengenai calon alpha-nya?

Sasuke melirik rombongan alpha dan beta yang berjalan di depannya. Di matanya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pantas menjadi alpha-nya. Ia merinding jijik jika ia benar-benar dipasangkan dengan alpha yang tidak kompeten.

Sasuke baru berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Namun sudah banyak gosip dengan siapa dia akan dipasangkan nantinya. Apa boleh buat, dari seluruh omega di klan Uchiha, Sasuke bisa dibilang merupakan omega yang paling diinginkan. Dia sangat cantik dan berbakat. Di tambah lagi dia berasal dari keluarga utama. Dengan menikahinya maka akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi pewaris klan.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak menyukai acara seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Tempat mereka berada sekarang merupakan area hutan yang termasuk dalam wilayah kuasa klan Uchiha. Para Uchiha sering sekali berkunjung ke hutan ini setiap musim panas atau musim semi. Meskipun tempatnya sedikit jauh dari distrik utama pemukiman Uchiha, namun tempat ini sangat cocok untuk berburu dan mengasah kemampuan para generasi muda klan Uchiha.

Dimana lagi anak-anak klan bisa unjuk gigi kalau bukan berburu di tempat seperti ini? Hampir semua anak klan Uchiha yang sudah cukup umur datang kemari. Khususnya para alpha dan beta yang ingin unjuk keahlian di depan para omega.

Meskipun tidak menyukainya, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Sasuke untuk bisa keluar dengan bebas. Ia juga ingin melihat kakaknya saat berburu. Jika meminta pada kakaknya, ia mungkin akan diajari cara berburu. Bukankah ini sangat bagus?

Lahir sebagai omega sangat rumit, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlatih beladiri seperti para beta dan alpha. Karena itu ia harus mencuri-curi waktu seperti ini untuk bisa belajar.

Sebagai omega dari keluarga utama Klan Uchiha, Sasuke harus menjaga statusnya dengan baik.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan sungai jernih di depannya. Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berhenti sejenak. Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah sungai dalam hutan yang mereka kunjungi. Setelah beristirahat di sini, mereka baru akan memulai kompetisi berburunya.

Sasuke melirik kawanan klan Uchiha lain yang sedang beristirahat di pinggiran sungai, sebelum melirik ke arah tebing yang terlihat di jejauhan. Melirik sekilas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Air sungai di sana sangat sejuk dan jernih. Sasuke dengar air itu berasal dari mata air di atas gunung di dekat sana. Ingin rasanya ia sesekali pergi ke sana. Tapi tanpa bantuan kakaknya, mungkin akan sulit untuk mendapat ijin.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara panggilan kakaknya dari belakang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Itachi yang melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruhnya kembali. Ia tak sadar sudah berjalan sejauh itu. Dengan enggan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun saat ia hendak berbalik, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di pinggiran sungai. Dengan penasaran, Sasuke pun memeriksanya.

Sebuah kain hitam.

Kain itu berukuran panjang, hampir seperti syal. Tergeletak di pinggiran sungai dengan tesktur yang masih sedikit basah dengan air. Sasuke meraihnya dengan penasaran. Jelas sekali kain itu adalah milik seseorang. Tapi bagaiman mana bisa? Tempat ini merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha. Tidak ada yang berani ke tempat ini tanpa ijin.

Sasuke memeriksa area sekeliling dengan curiga. Ia pun menemukan jejak basah seperti langkah kaki seseorang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatapnya. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada tempat kakaknya dan yang lain beristrihat lalu menoleh lagi pada jejak kaki itu.

Kain hitam itu ia remas dalam genggaman tangan ketika kakinya dengan sendirinya tiba-tiba bergerak. Entah apa yang menariknya, Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti arah jejak kaki itu pergi.

Jejak itu membawanya memasuki hutan. Sasuke berhenti ragu-ragu saat melihat tetesan cairan gelap seperti darah di sekitar jejak kaki itu berada.

Sasuke tahu hal yang ia lakukan sekarang ini sangatlah ceroboh. Pemilik jejak kaki itu bisa saja orang yang berbahaya. Orang yang berani memasuki wilayah Uchiha pasti bukanlah orang biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mencari tahu.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Seperti insting dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba bangun dan menyuruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak mengikuti jejak itu. Seolah jiwanya sedang berteriak kalau dia tidak mengeceknya sekarang, maka ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Sasuke bahkan tak sadar bahwa kakinya sudah berjalan lagi. Seolah terhipnotis, ia sudah mengikuti jejak kaki itu sampai ujung. Sasuke berkedip sekali menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Di ujung jejak kaki itu terdapat sebuah goa kecil. Di sanalah ia melihatnya. Di dalam goa itulah, ia melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Dia duduk bersandar dinding goa dengan tak sadarkan diri. Berpakaian seperti seorang samurai dengan dua pedang terpasang di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan bekas darah.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan, namun begitu sadar dia sudah berdiri di depan pemuda pirang itu duduk.

_Dia kah?_

_Pemuda ini kah yang sudah menariknya kemari?_

_Tapi kenapa?_

Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama. Dari wajahnya yang berkulit kecoklatan, hidung, alis, pipi dengan tiga pasang garis luka di pipi seperti kumis, lalu matanya yang masih tertutup. Sasuke mengamatinya satu per satu. Pemuda itu terlihat baru memasuki umur dewasa. Wajahnya tidak termasuk dalam kategori jelek ataupun terbilang sangat tampan. Jika diletakan dalam kerumunan orang biasa mungkin akan terlihat cukup tampan dan menonjol, namun bukan dalam kategori yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Meskipun begitu, pemuda itu memiliki aura karisma yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat menarik.

Seolah tahu sedang diperhatikan, dua kelopak mata kecoklatan itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuka menampilkan dua mata beriris biru yang indah.

Mereka bilang pasangan takdir bukanlah sebuah legenda bualan.

_Mereka bilang soulmate itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini._

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan pasangan soulmate masing-masing. Tapi mereka bilang, jika pasangan takdirmu sedang berada di dekatmu, maka kau akan bisa merasakannya.

_Seperti sebuah takdir, mereka akan menarikmu untuk saling bertemu._

Dan mereka bilang…

_…kau akan tahu siapa pasangan takdirmu begitu saling bertemu._

Sasuke meremas dadanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya begitu mata itu terbuka. Seperti sedang memberi tahunya tentang sesuatu yang penting. Namun ia tak bisa menangkap apa sesuatu itu. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan mata oniksnya bertatapan dengan mata safir.

_'Alpha…?'_


	2. Chapter 1

** Tahun Butsuma-tenshi ke-27, 347 tahun sejak Era Kekaisaran **

** Bulan ke-12 hari ke-31 **

Senju merupakan kerajaan pertama yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekaisaran. Konon klan Senju adalah keturunan langsung dari seorang Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu. Dewi yang dipercaya sebagai dewi tertinggi yang memimpin bumi dan langit. Legenda mengatakan bahwa Dewi Amaterasu mengirim keturunannya untuk memimpin bumi, yang kemudian membentuk sebuah klan, yaitu Senju.

Tentu saja, hal ini hanyalah rumor belaka yang sering digosipkan oleh para rakyat Kerajaan Senju. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah cerita ini memang benar terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang patut diakui adalah klan Senju memang klan yang sangat kuat. Dalam waktu kurang lebih seratus tahun, mereka berhasil mendirikan kerajaan. Beberapa ratus tahun berikutnya pun kerajaan ini semakin kuat dan makmur. Bahkan dengan berani mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Kekaisaran.

Wilayah kekuasaan yang tadinya kecil sekarang sudah sangat luas. Bahkan hampir seluruh Tanah Api sekarang sudah dikuasai oleh Kekaisaran Senju. Hampir seluruh klan besar dan kuat yang berkuasa di Tanah Api sudah menyerahkan diri dan tunduk sebagai klan pengikut.

Meskipun begitu, perebutan kekuasaan tidak akan berhenti hanya karena Tanah api berhasil dikuasai oleh Senju. Masih terdapat wilayah lain yang kaya akan sumber daya dan menarik banyak pemimpin rakus. Khususnya Tanah Api yang porsinya sangat besar dan kaya. Tidak sedikit kerajaan-kerajaan kecil di sekelilingnya yang tidak terima dengan kesuksesan Senju dan masih melirik dengan rakus.

Perang perebutan kekuasaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Tidak akan berhenti kecuali salah satunya ada yang menyerah. Namun bagi pihak yang menyerah, mereka hanya akan mendapat dua pilihan, mati atau dipermalukan. Berperang adalah satu-satunya cara bertahan hidup! Dunia ini merupakan dunia yang keras, dimana yang kuatlah yang akan menang.

Di dalam istana Kekaisaran Senju, atau yang lebih tepat di sebuah ruangan pertemuan dewan istana Senju, barisan menteri istana sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Masing-masing memasang ekspresi serius dan tegang yang membuat suasana muram di sana semakin tidak enak. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulut untuk memecah situasi itu. Hampir semua pasang mata di sana mengarah ke pintu geser lebar yang berada di samping ruangan.

Setelah sekian lama, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dari luar. Seorang budak samurai berjalan masuk dan segera mengambil posisi di samping pintu. Prajurit itu berdiri tegap dan berteriak dengan lantang dan bangga, "Yang mulai Kaisar sudah tiba!" kemudian segera berbungkuk hormat untuk menyambut 'Sang Kaisar' tersebut.

Para menteri disana pun segera duduk tegap sebelum bersujud penuh hormat. " _Tenno-Heika Banzai!"_ teriak semua orang di sana dengan lantang.

'Sang Kaisar' pun menunjukan dirinya. Dia merupakan alpha yang berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Sangat tampan dan penuh karisma. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan sedangkan wajahnya berahang tegas dan gagah. Matanya bermata hitam tajam, namun sudut mulutnya yang selalu sedikit naik ke atas merubah auranya yang tajam menjadi lebih lembut dan ramah.

Senju Hashirama, yang tidak lain merupakan Kaisar Senju, sekarang berjalan pelan namun tegap menuju tempat duduknya. Di sisi ruangan terdapat lantai tatami bertingkat lebih tinggi dari tempat duduk para menteri. Di tengahnya telah disiapkan karpet dan bantal zabuton berkualitas paling tinggi. Hashirama tanpa ragu duduk disana dengan tegap.

Di belakangnya berjalan seorang beta beraura dingin. Rambutnya panjang bergaya berantakan. Wajahnya pun tak kalah tampan dengan sang kaisar, dengan mata runcingnya yang tajam khas fitur seorang Uchiha. Dia memakai seragam samurai dengan baju baja dan senjata lengkap. Dibandingkan dengan sang kaisar, aura yang terpancar dari pria ini lebih dingin dan tajam. Membuat siapapun akan takut untuk mendekatinya. Uchiha Madara, dia adalah seorang Komandan Pemimpin Pasukan Pengawal Kekaisaran.

Tugasnya yang harus melindungi kaisar membuatnya harus bersama kaisar 24 jam dalam sehari. Sehingga dalam pertemuan dewan seperti ini pun, Madara tak segan mengikuti tuannya untuk masuk dan duduk di dekat sang kaisar.

Begitu sang pemimpin yang mereka tunggu itu duduk, para menteri di sana pun segera bangkit dari posisi hormatnya. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap menurunkan pandangan agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan sang kaisar. Mereka menahan napas tegang seperti sesuatu yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah pemenggalan kepala mereka.

"Katakan pada Kaisar bagaimana keadaan pertempuran di wilayah perbatasan kita?" ucap Hashirama melirik setiap pasang wajah tegang para menterinya.

Ada jeda sejenak dimana setiap menteri berkeringat dingin seolah tidak ingin menjadi kambing hitam yang pertama. Suasana semakin menjadi tegang dan menyesakan di bawah tekanan sang kaisar, sebelum akhirnya salah satu menteri memberanikan diri untuk maju.

"Melapor pada kaisar, pertempuran di perbatasan utara semakin besar. Kita kehilangan hampir mencapai 700 pasukan barisan depan dan 900 orang yang mengalami luka serius, dengan 200 orang diperkirakan tidak bisa kembali ke dalam pasukan." Menteri Militer berbicara dengan nada takut dan penuh hormat. Kepalanya menunduk hampir menyentuh lantai karena takut.

Hashirama pun mengkerutkan alis. Kedua tangannya mengepal memikirkan berapa banyak pasukan yang tewas karena menjaga perbatasan. Ia melirik menterinya saat melihatnya seperti ingin berbicara namun tak berani. "Lanjutkan!" perintahnya tegas.

Menteri Militer itu pun meneguk ludah berat. Sepertinya berita yang akan dilaporkan selanjutnya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya karena wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat takut. Ia menarik napas sebelum berbicara lagi, "Heika, hamba mendapat laporan bahwa terlihat gerak-gerik dari Kerajaan Taki dan Ame dengan Kerajaan Oto. Hamba takut mereka sedang merencakan aliansi untuk menyerang Kekaisaran Senju."

_Ame dan Taki?_

Bibir sang Kaisar Senju pun menipis muram. Dengan cepat kepalanya langsung memikirkan berbagai kondisi dan masalah.

Tanah Api berada di tengah-tengah tanah wilayah yang lain. Disebut Tanah Api karena tanah wilayah ini dikenal memiliki elemen api, cuacanya cukup hangat dan subur sehingga banyak klan yang menginginkannya. Setelah Senju berhasil menguasai tanah ini, kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya pun memberontak. Apalagi mengingat tanah ini berada di tengah wilayah lain. Senju pun mau tidak mau menjadi dikepung beberapa kerajaan lain. Jika kerajaan-kerajaan itu menjadi bersekutu untuk menyerang, tentu saja ini akan menjadi masalah yang buruk.

Tidak apa-apa jika mereka menyerang secara personal, karena jumlahnya tidaklah seberapa bagi Kekaisaran Senju. Namun jika mereka sudah bergabung, maka jumlahnya akan lebih besar dan menyulitkan. Tapi ini adalah Kekaisaran Senju! Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Senju memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan hebat? Tidak mungkin mereka, kerajaan-kerajaan kecil, berani berbenturan senjata dengannya. Siapa? Bagaimana? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka mau menarik pedang? Tidak mungkin mereka bergerak jika tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang.

Ekspresi muram masih terpasang di wajah sang kaisar bahkan setelah pertemuan dewan itu selesai. Hashirama berjalan cepat menuju ruang studinya. Setelah melakukan pertemuan saat pagi, sebagai kaisar, ia masih harus memeriksa dan menyetujui banyak dokumen.

Madara hanya berjalan patuh di belakangnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Baru setelah Hashirama duduk di meja kerjanya, sang alpha melirik pada pengawalnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Madara?"

Madara mengambil posisi berdiri di samping pintu shoji. Tubuhnya tegap dengan satu tangan diletakan di atas gagang pedang. Posisi yang membuatnya bisa kapanpun menarik pedang jika dibutuhkan. Ia balas menatap sang Kaisar yang duduk di depannya tanpa takut. Jika dia adalah orang lain, mereka mungkin akan menundukan pandangan dengan tak berani. Namun dia adalah Madara, seorang Uchiha dan seseorang yang sudah lama berteman dengan Hashirama bahkan sebelum dia menjadi kaisar.

Hashirama tanpa sadar menampilkan senyum. Berapa kali pun ia melihatnya, ia tetap akan menjadi senang sendiri. Madara memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia sama sekali tak takut padanya meskipun status kasta mereka berbeda. Ini mungkin juga dikarenakan mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Namun dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya yang selalu berpura-pura mendekatinya karena mempunyai tujuan tersembunyi, Madara adalah satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tak berpura-pura di depannya.

_Tidak._

Teman sudah bukan lagi kata yang cocok untuk menyebut hubungan mereka berdua, bukan?

Hashirama berdiri dari tempatnya dengan menyeringai lebar. Madara pun menaikkan satu alis melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya. Namun ia hanya memutar bola mata ke samping dan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Senju.

"Penyerangan mendadak ini terlihat mencurigakan. Musim dingin bahkan belum sepenuhnya hilang, namun mereka dengan berani mengirimkan penyerangan," ucapnya dengan menekuk wajah.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?" balas Hashirama yang sudah berdiri dua langkah di depan pengawalnya. "Sepertinya penyelidikan lebih memang perlu dilakukan mengenai rumor persekutuan itu. Aku ragu tidak ada yang memanipulasi penyerangan ini. Ame dan Taki bukan kerajaan yang akan bergerak tanpa keuntungan," lanjutnya serius.

"Hn, aku sudah mengirim orang untuk mengurusnya. Heika tidak perlu memusingkan hal ini," sela Madara. Menurutnya, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak perlu dipikirkan oleh seorang kaisar.

Hashirama menyeringai puas. Terkadang ia merasa pengawalnya ini lebih cocok menjadi sebagai sekretarisnya dari pada seorang pengawal. Meskipun sebenarnya, dia sendiri sudah memiliki seorang menteri sekretaris yang selalu membantu pekerjaannya. Hashirama menatap pria raven itu dengan bangga. Namun kemudian perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu menatap wajah tampan pria itu. Dari alis matanya yang lentik lalu turun ke bawah untuk menatap bibir merah mudanya yang sedikit tebal. Bibir itu terlihat kenyal dan menggoda. Dia jadi ingin…

"Kau…" sudut mata Madara pun berkedut sekali melihat tingkah memalukan sang kaisar. Namun Hashirama justru menyengir tanpa malu meskipun pikiran kotornya sudah ketahuan.

Pria berstatus kaisar itu berjalan mendekatkan diri. Kedua tangan diletakan menempel pada dinding shoji di samping tubuh sang Uchiha. Meskipun begitu, Madara sama sekali tak terlihat terintimidasi berada dalam dekapan tangan sang alpha. Ia menaikan pandangan untuk bertemu mata hitam pria di depannya. Hitam pun bertemu dengan hitam. Waktu seolah berhenti begitu mereka bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mereka bergerak lagi.

Entah siapa yang maju duluan, begitu sadar bibir mereka sudah saling berbenturan. Madara mencengkram kerah kimono sang alpha di depannya dan menariknya lebih ke depan agar tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Suara decakan basah langsung terdengar dalam ruangan studi itu. Pagutan bibir itu pun menjadi panas. Dua lidah mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain. Madara memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang alpha. Menghisap lidah di sana dan melilit dengan agresif. Sama sekali tak ingin kalah dalam permainan mereka. Namun Hashirama justru dengan senang hati membiarkannya. Dua tangannya dengan tak sabaran memeluk tubuh berbaju besi sang beta dalam dekapannya. Merasa kesal dengan baju besi keras yang menghalanginya untuk meraba kulit mulus sang kekasih. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti meraba ke bawah. Dengan familiar, tangannya menyusup ke dalam jubah besi. Di sana, dia meremas pantat kenyal itu dengan rakus.

"Ngnn—!" erang Madara sedikit tersentak. Dia dengan cepat melepas ciuman mereka. Namun satu detik berikutnya ia kembali maju dan menggigit bibir bawah sang alpha dengan kesal.

Tawa kecil terlepas dari sang kaisar. Hashirama membalas gigitan itu dengan ciuman yang lebih panas. Dengan bernafsu, dia melumat bibir merah kekasihnya. Rasa manis yang dirasakannya membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Dua tangannya pun dengan agresif meraba tubuh sang beta. Ingin sekali rasanya dia melepas jubah besi yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Namun keinginannya itu sepertinya harus musnah karena Madara tanpa ampun menarik rambutnya ke belakang agar lumatan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Bodoh, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk main-main" omel Madara dengan mata mendelik. Meskipun dia sendiri juga tak bisa menutupi hawa nafsu yang terpancar dari mata oniknya.

Hashirama menyengir tanpa malu. Kepalanya kembali condong ke depan untuk menangkap lagi bibir manis sang beta. Namun Madara dengan kasar mendorong kepalanya. Dua oniknya mendelik garang pada sang alpha.

Dengan merengut, Hashirama pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Namun ia tetap mendekap sang beta, tak ingin begitu saja lepas dari sentuhan mereka.

Madara pun tanpa sadar melembut ketika melihatnya. Dia pun berbicara untuk meringankan suasana panas di antara mereka. "Adikku akan tiba di ibukota hari ini."

"Hmm..?" Hashirama bergumam malas. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada bibir sang beta. "Itachi?"

"Bukan," balas Madara dengan memutar bola matanya pada sang alpha. Dua tangan ia lipat di depan dada sebelum lanjut bicara lagi. "Bukankah besok ritual hatsumode akan dilaksanakan? Dia ingin melihat festival musim semi di ibukota."

"Oh," mata hitam Hashirama berkilat sekilas seraya ia mengingat bahwa kekasihnya masih memiliki seorang adik kecil.

"Maksudmu si Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Festival musim semi merupakan festival yang dilakukan untuk menyambut tahun lunar baru. Sebenarnya festival ini juga bisa dikenal sebagai acara pergantian musim, atau upacara doa tahun baru.

Di setiap sudut ibukota terlihat sudah ramai dengan pernak-pernik persiapan festival. Khususnya di pinggiran jalan dan pasar, terlihat berbagai kedai yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara festival besok. Hiasan patung dan topeng kayu berbentuk iblis juga terlihat dimana-mana. Tak lupa dengan berbagai kacang kedelai yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk ritual besok. Rakyat Senju percaya bahwa dengan melempar kacang kedelai ke luar pintu ataupun pada patung iblis, akan bisa mengusir roh jahat dan kesialan. Sehingga mereka bisa menyambut tahun baru dengan hawa yang lebih positif.

Dari arah gerbang ibukota terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Banyak di antaranya yang terlihat berkunjung ke ibukota dari tempat jauh. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, terlihat sebuah rombongan samurai berjalan masuk. Samurai-samurai itu berpakaian lengkap dan terlihat kuat. Dari penampilannya jelas sekali mereka samurai dari sebuah klan ternama. Beberapa dari mereka membawa  _norimono_ , sebuah tandu mewah terbuat dari kayu yang kuat. Bentuknya seperti kereta tertutup dari kayu dengan ukiran mewah menghiasinya. Di atas atap kereta terdapat tiang penyangga kuat yang digunakan untuk mengangkat kereta itu. Terdapat empat sampai delapan orang yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa tandu itu.

Orang-orang pun dengan was-was mulai menyingkir membiarkan pembawa tandu itu lewat. Dari penampilan tandunya saja sudah membuat orang di sana waspada. Hanya seorang bangsawan dan samurai kelas atas yang memiliki tandu mewah seperti itu untuk alat transportasi. Mereka, orang-orang biasa hanya bisa menatap dengan kagum dan iri melihat para bangsawan itu lewat menggunakan norimono.

Kelompok samurai itu membawa dua tandu norimono menuju sebuah kediaman besar di ibukota. Satu tandu di depan lebih besar dari yang di belakang. Namun dari penampilan dan jumlah samurai yang melindunginya, jelas sekali tandu di belakang lebih banyak dan berkualitas. Tanpa berpikir sulit, orang akan bisa menebak bahwa orang di dalam tandu belakang merupakan seseorang yang lebih penting.

Kediaman yang mereka tuju berada di dekat istana kekaisaran. Sebuah papan nama bertulisan 'Uchiha' terukir jelas dan lantang di depan gerbang. Para samurai penjaga di sana segera menunduk hormat begitu melihat samurai pembawa tandu tiba di sana.

Dengan hati-hati samurai-samurai itu menurunkan tandu yang mereka bawa. Pintu yang dibuka terlebih dahulu adalah norimono depan. Dari dalam tandu, muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat tua panjang. Dia memakai kimono ungu muda panjang yang bercorak bunga indah. Di belakangnya lalu diikuti oleh seorang gadis lagi yang berambut ungu tua. Dia memakai kimono panjang berwarna biru. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang omega dari klan Uchiha. Penampilan mereka yang sangat cantik membuat para samurai dan pelayan di tempat itu kagum. Namun reaksi mereka masih kurang jika dibandingkan ketika tandu di belakang dibuka.

Dari tandu itu muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Kulitnya berwarna putih berseri, sedangkan wajahnya sangat tampan. Ketika pemuda itu keluar tandu, orang-orang pun langsung bersemu merah karena kagum melihatnya. Meskipun dia adalah seorang omega laki-laki, namun kecantikannya mampu mengalahkan omega perempuan. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi untuk seorang omega, hampir mencapai 5 kaki dan 10 inci. Badannya ramping namun berisi. Pakaiannya lebih sederhana dibandingkan dengan dua omega di sampingnya, namun daya tariknya lebih memikat dibanding yang lain. Dengan berdiri saja, aura bangsawan langsung terpancar dari tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang pemuda ini memiliki pesona alami yang bisa menarik siapapun.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda itu menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dengan tak suka. Perjalanan dari kediaman utama Uchiha menuju ibukota Senju cukup jauh dan melelahkan. Klan Uchiha berada di belakang gunung di sebelah timur ibukota. Perjalanan harus memakan waktu paling tidak tiga sampai empat jam berjalan untuk sampai ke ibukota Senju.

Beberapa pelayan segera berdatangan untuk membantu membawakan barang-barangnya. Sasuke berjalan masuk diikuti dua omega lainnya menuju kediaman. Dari dalam, seorang, tidak, dua orang pemuda berjalan keluar menyambut mereka.

"Sasuke!" Seorang pemuda beta memanggilnya dengan senyuman ramah. Ia bertubuh tinggi. Memiliki rambut raven panjang yang diikat longgar di belakang leher. Ia memakai kimono yang dipasangkan dengan hakama dibawahnya. Sebuah katana panjang terlihat menggantung di pinggangnya.

Sebuah senyum kecil pun terukir di bibir Sasuke begitu melihat pemuda beta itu. Dengan senang, ia berjalan cepat untuk mendekatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kakaknya. "Nii-san!"

Itachi memeluk adiknya dengan senang. Mereka baru tak bertemu beberapa bulan, namun rasanya adiknya itu semakin besar saja. "Bagaimana perjalananmu, Sasuke? Apa melelahkan?" Itachi melepas pelukannya untuk melihat adiknya lebih jelas. "Maaf Nii-san tidak bisa pergi menjemputmu kemari."

"Tidak apa," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia menoleh ke samping saat sadar terdapat pemuda lain di samping kakaknya.

Pemuda itu lebih muda dari Itachi. Memiliki rambut pendek jabrik dan bermata hitam. Rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya ketika melihat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. "H-hai, Sasuke." ucapnya dengan menyengir malu-malu.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalas singkat dengan acuh. Perhatiannya segera terpusat kembali kepada kakaknya. Tanpa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang muncul di wajah pemuda itu begitu diabaikan.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Obito. Dia merupakan seorang alpha dari keluarga samping klan Uchiha. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah sepupu jauh. Obito adalah salah satu dari beberapa alpha Uchiha yang berpotensi tinggi. Sehingga jika dibandingkan, dia memiliki kesempatan tinggi untuk menjadi alpha Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, mau tak mau ia merasa kecewa karena sudah diacuhkan sang raven. Namun ia segera bersemangat kembali karena tahu sifat Sasuke memang pada dasarnya cukup dingin.

Mereka berlima pun segera masuk ke dalam kediaman diikuti beberapa pelayan. Itachi mengantar adiknya hingga ke kamar. Kediaman Uchiha di ibukota tidak sebesar kediaman utama di wilayah Uchiha. Namun masih cukup luas dan mewah. Klan Uchiha menggunakannya sebagai tempat tinggal orang-orang klan yang bekerja di istana. Biasanya klan akan mengirim beberapa pemuda Uchiha yang sudah dewasa ke ibukota untuk belajar dan mencari pengalaman.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang, besok festivalnya akan cukup meriah," tutur Itachi setelah memastikan adiknya nyaman di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ritual hatsumode, Nii-san akan melakukannya di istana?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil. Dua jari diacungkan ke depan dan menyentuh dahi sang adik dengan gemas.

"Kau lihat saja besok."

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di dalam ibukota, tepatnya di suatu pojokan pasar, seorang pemuda berjalan malas melewati kerumunan. Rambutnya pirang berantakan, dengan sebuah kain kecil mengikat kepalanya, membuat rambut jabriknya itu semakin berdiri. Ia memakai hakama, dengan kimono yang setengah terbuka dengan berantakan. Dada bidangnya yang berkulit kecoklatan pun menjadi terlihat. Di pinggangnya terpasang dua buah pedang. Penampilannya yang sangat semrawut membuatnya terlihat seperti berandal pasar. Orang-orang di sekitanya pun menjadi berjalan menjauhinya. Bahkan tatapan sinis dan ejekan sesekali diarahkan padanya.

"Nyaawwn~!" Pemuda pirang itu membuka mulut lebar untuk menguap dengan ngantuk. Sikapnya terlihat sangat acuh.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat tak memperhatikan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa mendapat pandangan jelek sehingga tak merasakan apapun saat mendapatkannya. Dengan langkah yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti samurai teladan, ia berjalan sempoyongan melewati pasar.

_Kruyuukkk~~!_

"Ukh," Naruto meremas perutnya yang berbunyi dengan muka cemberut. Ia benar-benar lapar. Namun sayangnya uangnya minggu ini sudah hangus lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya dia harus mencari kerja lagi mulai besok. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa dia berkencan lagi dengan ramen favoritnya?! Naruto melirik kedai ramen di depannya dengan melas. Merasa terancam, pemilik kedai itu langsung mendelik jijik padanya dengan sendok sayur di angkat tinggi-tinggi sebagai peringatan.

Dengan pasrah, ia pun berjalan lagi untuk pergi dari sana. Semoga saja Aniki punya banyak uang. Ia bisa mati jika tidak makan ramen dalam sehari!

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju utara ibukota, di mana kuil utama diletakan di dekat istana. Para pendeta di kuil langsung mengiriminya pandangan jijik begitu melihatnya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mendelik tak suka begitu melihatnya memasuki kuil utama. Penampilannya saja sudah tak menyakinkan, apalagi dia adalah seorang ronin. Samurai tanpa tuan itu sangat rendahan. Berani sekali dia masuk ke dalam kuil utama dengan seenaknya?!

Namun tentu saja, Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain. Dengan semangat, pemuda itu berjalan masuk menuju kuil di mana ia tahu aniki-nya itu berada. "Aniki!" teriaknya keras begitu melihat kuil itu.

"Oii Aniki?!" Naruto berteriak lagi dengan heran. Biasanya aniki-nya itu akan langsung keluar begitu mendengarnya datang. Naruto mencari ke sekeliling kuil saat tak melihat aniki-nya di manapun. Di jalan dia melihat seorang miko menghampirinya.

Dengan sumringah, ia pun memanggil. "Kanna-chan! Apa kau melihat Aniki?!"

Miko yang dipanggil Kanna itu menekuk bibir tak suka. "Naruto-kun, tolong kecilkan suaramu. Semua pendeta sedang sibuk berdoa untuk persiapan besok."

Naruto hanya menyengir dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Heheh, terus aniki?"

Kanna menghela napas kecil. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Besok ada upacara hatsumode. Ashura-dono sedang berada di istana untuk melakukan persiapan."

"Ah?" Naruto merengut kecewa. "Kalau begitu kapan dia kembali?"

"Ashura-dono baru kembali setelah upacara besok selesai."

"Ehhh, tidak mungkin…" Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ramen—uhuk—maksudnya perutnya?! Masa dia harus kelaparan hari ini?! Naruto menatap perutnya dengan melas.

.

.

.

** Tahun Butsuma-tenshi ke-28 Bulan ke-1 hari ke-1 : Ibukota Senju **

Esok pagi pun datang dengan disambut oleh sinar matahari yang hangat. Suhu pagi ini sudah turun drastis dibanding kemarin. Meskipun masih terlihat sisa-sisa salju yang menimbun di jalanan, namun cuaca hari itu bisa diperkirakan akan cukup hangat. Musim dingin sepertinya benar-benar sudah digantikan oleh musim semi.

Istana pun sangat sibuk pagi itu. Para pelayan terlihat berlalu-lalang di setiap sudut istana. Ribuan samurai pengawal sudah mengambil posisi di setiap sudut untuk berjaga. Gerbang istana yang biasanya tertutup pun kini terbuka lebar. Sebuah karpet merah sudah digelar memanjang menuju kuil utama. Sedangkan ratusan samurai sudah berderet membentuk barisan jalan di setiap sisi karpet.

Di sekeliling mereka terlihat banyak rakyat Senju yang berkerumun untuk melihat. Dari penampilan mereka jelas terlihat bahwa mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap demi acara pagi itu. Kimono baru dan cantik dikenakan hampir semua orang.

Sorakan riang langsung memburu tempat itu begitu sesuatu akhirnya muncul di balik gerbang. Barisan miko diikuti oleh wanita berkimono cantik berjalan beriringan. Mereka berdandan sangat cantik dan elegan. Di belakangnya kemudian muncul barisan pengawal berpakaian zirah lengkap. Di tengah-tengah barisan terlihat sebuah  _goshoguruma_ , kereta mewah terbuat dari kayu kokoh yang di depannya ditarik oleh seekor sapi jantan yang gagah. Barisan samurai di sekitarnya berjalan mengiringi dengan salah satu samurai menggiring sang sapi. Ketika kereta ini lewat, sorakan dari para rakyat pun sangat meriah. Jelas sekali orang yang berada di dalamnya itu sangat penting. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemimpin kekaisaran Senju?

Di belakang kereta mewah itu kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah tandu besar yang diangkat oleh beberapa samurai. Di dalam tandu itu terlihat ada banyak makanan, barang dan emas. Mereka adalah sebuah persembahan yang disiapkan oleh kekaisaran untuk dipanjatkan kepada para dewi ketika ritual berdoa.

Lalu akhirnya barisan itu ditutup oleh barisan menteri yang juga mengikuti upacara. Proses perjalanan itu terlihat sangat megah dan agung. Membuat semua orang di sana menjadi ikut serius dan khidmat.

Barisan pendeta dan miko sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kuil begitu mereka sampai. Kereta mewah itu pun akhirnya berhenti di sana. Seorang samurai segera bergerak untuk meletakan pijakan tangga di belakang kereta, sebelum membukakan pintu kayu di sana.

Dari dalam pun muncul seorang pria alpha berpakaian mewah dan gagah. Kaisar Hashirama Senju. Memakai  _sokutai_  lengkap, dengan kimono dalam berwarna putih yang dilapisi oleh jubah sutra mewah yang diikat tali di bagian pinggang. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang biasa digerai lurus kini digulung rapi dengan dipasangkan hiasan kepala berbentuk topi dengan simbol kekaisaran.

Setelah sang kaisar turun, kemudian di belakangnya disusul oleh seorang wanita omega yang sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang digulung rapi dan diberi hiasan mewah. Sedangkan tubuhnya dibalut dengan  _juunihitoe,_ sebuah kimono yang sangat elegan dan kompleks. Terdiri dari kimono dalam putih yang dilapisi oleh banyak kimono luaran berwarna campuran merah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kipas yang cantik dan terperinci. Dia adalah seorang Ratu Kekaisaran Senju. Benar, wanita cantik bernama Uzumaki Mito ini adalah seorang istri dari Kaisar Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang omega. Wanita berambut merah itu pun tersenyum sipu. Dengan lembut meletakan tangannya di atas tangan sang kaisar. Dengan beriringan mereka berjalan menuju kuil diikuti oleh barisan menteri.

.

.

Upacara hatsumode merupakan ritual mengunjungi kuil di hari pertama tahun lunar baru. Di sana mereka akan melakukan ritual penyucian untuk membersihkan semua dosa dan hal negatif yang telah dilakukan di tahun sebelumnya. Kemudian memanjatkan persembahan dan doa-doa kepada Dewi Amaterasu untuk meminta berkahnya di tahun yang baru.

Di dalam kuil utama, dimana sebuah altar Dewi Amaterasu berdiri, seorang pendeta duduk bersimpuh seraya melafalkan doa-doa dengan sangat fasih. Pendeta itu merupakan seorang alpha yang bertubuh tegap dan kokoh. Memakai jubah putih berlapis merah yang menyala kontras dengan kulit kecoklatannya. Namun justru membuat perawakannya terlihat gagah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua pendek dengan bagian sisi dibuat panjang dan digulung rapi oleh kain putih. Di atas kepalanya dipasangi dengan hiasan topi hitam  _tate-eboshi_  yang membuat rambut jabriknya lebih rapi.

Mata pendeta itu tertutup rapat memperlihatkan betapa seriusnya sang pendeta ketika berdoa. Suara debaman langkah kaki kemudian terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kelopak mata yang dari tadi tertutup itu pun akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan dua bola mata beriris hitam kelam.

"Ashura-dono, semua persiapan sudah selesai. Kita bisa memulai upacaranya sekarang," ucap seorang miko cantik yang juga memakai jubah putih dari belakang sang pendeta.

Pendeta yang dipanggil 'Ashura-dono' itu pun melirik ke belakang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik ke atas memperlihat senyum tipis. "Aku mengerti," balasnya ringan sebelum berganti dengan ekspresi serius lagi ketika ia kembali menatap lurus ke altar.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai ritualnya."

Air suci pun sudah disiapkan di dekat gerbang kuil untuk digunakan sang Kaisar dan Istrinya untuk menyucikan diri. Sebelum gerakan mereka diikuti oleh para menteri yang berbaris di belakang.

_Cring~_

_Cring~_

Barisan miko dalam kuil itu kemudian muncul ke depan altar dan melakukan tarian ritual. Musik dan nyanyian agung pun langsung terdengar mengiringi tarian itu. Delapan miko berpakaian putih dan merah menari dengan sangat elegan dan cantik. Mereka membawa sebuah kipas dan tongkat bel yang sesekali dibunyikan. Tarian itu dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian para dewa di langit. Sebelum kemudian mereka akan memanjatkan persembahan yang sudah disiapkan.

Ashura melihat prosesi ritual dengan serius. Setelah tarian para miko mencapat puncak, dia pun berjalan maju ke depan altar dengan delapan miko berdiri mengelilinginya. Di tangannya adalah sebuah tongkat ritual yang didekorasi dengan hiasan kertas  _shide._ Tongkat itu bergerak mengayun mengikuti gerakan tangannya ke atas. Kemudian mengayun ke bawah lagi menyerupai tarian para miko. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju persembahan yang sudah disiapkan di depan altar.

Ritual yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya cukup sederhana, namun memiliki prosesi yang panjang. Dengan suasana serius dan khidmat mereka memanjatkan persembahan kepada dewi dan berdoa meminta berkah untuk tahun mendatang. Ashura, sebagai Kepala Pendeta Kuil, harus memimpin ritual dari awal sampai akhir. Kaisar dan Istrinya kemudian diberikan berkat penyucian sebelum mereka berdoa dengan serius di depan altar. Tentu saja yang mereka doakan adalah berkah-berkah untuk kerajaan mereka, seperti panen berlimpah, kelahiran anak yang banyak, dijauhkan dari bencana, kemenangan dalam perang.

Setelah Kaisar selesai berdoa, kemudian dilanjutkan para menteri untuk berdoa. Terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya kuil dibuka untuk rakyat umum yang sudah menunggu diluar untuk ikut berdoa.

Ritual berdoa ini biasanya akan terus berlangsung sampai sore hari. Namun begitu siang datang, festival musim semi pun sudah dimulai. Hampir setiap jalanan ibukota penuh dengan pernak-pernik festival. Khususnya di alun-alun kota, puluhan kedai makanan, minuman ataupun souvenir pun berderet berjualan di sisi jalan. Kedai-kedai permainan pun juga tak kalah banyaknya meramaikan festival.

Di dalam istana, perayaan besar pun juga dilaksanakan. Hampir semua orang penting di istana diundang untuk ikut dalam pesta perayaan itu. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Kaisar dan Permaisurinya dalam pesta itu, semua orang yang datang pun pasti akan merasa sangat bangga. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka dipisahkan oleh panel kertas transparan di antara ruangan. Wajar saja, tidak semua orang bisa melihat wajah Kaisar dan Istrinya dengan mudah. Bahkan para menteri pun jarang melihat wajah sang Ratu, hanya bisa melihat sang kaisar setiap kali mereka melakukan pertemuan.

"Ashura-dono, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya pagi ini. Semoga  _Kami-sama_  membekatimu," ucap Hashirama dengan senyum ramah pada sang pendeta yang duduk bersimpuh tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Sudah kewajibanku, Heika. Semoga  _Kami-sama_  membekati kita," balas Ashura menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah pada sang Kaisar. Sebagai Kepala Pendeta, ia diijinkan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang Kaisar dalam satu ruangan. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Kaisar yang sekarang cukup dekat, sehingga tidak perlu ada terlalu banyak formalitas di antara mereka.

Hashirama tergelak keras. Suasana hatinya sedang cukup senang mengikuti suasana festival yang meriah. "Ayo, ayo, Ashura-dono. Kita minum sake bersama," ucapnya dengan tawa renyah. Pelayan di dalam ruangan itu pun langsung bergerak dan menuangkan sake untuk mereka berdua.

Ashura membalas senyuman sang kaisar dengan senang. Dia mengangkat cangkir sakenya ke arah sang Kaisar dan Ratu di depannya untuk bersulang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melirik ke arah sang Ratu. Istri Kaisar itu merupakan omega yang sangat cantik. Berambut merah eksotik dan bermata coklat tanpa pupil. Fitur yang sangat khas dan jarang di Kerajaan Senju yang dipenuhi dengan rambut hitam dan coklat. Siapapun pasti akan senang dan bangga jika bisa mendapatkan pasangan dari klan Uzumaki yang berperawakan luar biasa dan eksotik ini. Tapi…

Ashura melirik ke sudut ruangan di mana para pengawal duduk berdiri berjaga. Di sana, tepat di belakang sang Kaisar, terlihat sosok yang paling menonjol. Dia berdiri tegap tanpa ekspresi. Aura dingin memancar dari tubuhnya seolah sedang memperingatkan siapapun yang ada di sana untuk tidak macam-macam. Berapa kalipun Ashura melihatnya, dia tetap tak bisa mengerti.

_Kenapa sang Kaisar lebih memilih 'dia' dari pada Istrinya yang lebih cantik?_

Ashura tersenyum membalas candaan dari sang Kaisar. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik sang Ratu. Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan sangat menawan. Sudut matanya melengkung ke atas, dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum sangat manis. Ekspresi tulus yang sungguh-sungguh terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona pada sang Ratu. Ashura berhenti sebentar saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dua mata hitam Ashura pun berkilas dan ia menahan sudut bibirnya yang ingin naik ke atas.

_Sangat menarik…_

Ashura berpikir kecil seraya menatap dua pemimpin Kekaisaran di depannya. Drama istana bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, dia mau tak mau menjadi mengetahuinya tanpa berusaha sulit. Yah meskipun bisa dibilang ia cukup terhibur setiap melihat drama itu.

Tapi… meskipun tidak penting, hal ini mungkin bisa berguna untuknya nanti di masa depan? Jika ia hendak menyelesaikan tujuannya, hal sekecil ini pun juga mungkin berguna.

Sebuah suara musik meriah tiba-tiba berbunyi dari balik panel transparan. Ashura pun terbangun dari pemikirannya dan melirik ke luar panel. Sorakan meriah dan semangat pun bergema dari setiap orang di aula pesta. Pandangan Ashura pun langsung tertarik menuju tengah ruangan di mana barisan  _tayuu_  muncul di sana. Para  _oiran_  itu berpenampilan sangat cantik dengan kimono dan perhiasan yang kompleks dan sangat elegan.

Tayuu adalah kumpulan oiran wanita ataupun laki-laki yang mengabdikan hidupnya dalam keterampilan seni kelas atas. Tentu saja, kesenian yang dimaksud adalah kesenian dalam bidang apapun. Musik, tarian, budaya, kaligrafi, bahkan  _seni tubuh_.

Benar, oiran adalah seorang pelacur.

Itu adalah panggilan kasarnya.

Mereka adalah kumpulan omega dan beta yang memperjualkan kesenian tubuhnya demi uang. Tentu saja, omega merupakan oiran yang paling diminati dan paling dicari. Apalagi jika itu adalah omega laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini sangat langka. Semakin cantik seorang omega, maka semakin diminati. Oleh karena itu, hampir semua Tayuu, oiran kelas atas terdiri dari omega. Seperti barisan tayuu yang sedang menari sekarang ini. Hanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaiklah yang diperbolehkan untuk tampil di depan sang Kaisar.

Ashura tak begitu menyukai acara seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa pandangannya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu ia melihat seseorang di barisan tayuu yang sedang menari itu.

Seorang omega laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Padahal omega itu memakai kimono cantik sama seperti tayuu yang lain. Memakai hiasan yang juga sama seperti yang lain. Kecantikannya pun kurang lebih sama dengan yang lain. Tapi wajah itu…

Berkulit putih berseri. Memiliki dua alis mata bulat yang unik dan khas di atas matanya. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik menghiasi dua mata runcingnya, dengan dua bola mata beriris hitam yang menawan. Hidungnya mancung dan lurus. Lalu bibirnya tebal dan merah memikat melengkapi kecantikan wajah itu. Wajah yang sebenarnya juga hampir sama cantiknya dengan omega lain.

Tapi, wajah itu…

_Kenapa wajah itu bisa muncul di sini?!_

Ashura menatap lebar tak percaya melihat sosok familiar yang sedang menari di tengah perayaan.

.

.

.

"Nyaawwwnn~~"

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menguap kantuk. Satu satu tangannya naik ke atas untuk menggaruk akar rambutnya yang gatal. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia mencuci rambut pirangnya yang jabrik. Apa? Seorang samurai itu tidak takut kotor! Hanya rambut gatal saja tidak akan menghalangi jalan  _bushido_ -nya! Uhuk—tentu saja, dia dengan senang hati lupa bahwa keramas itu salah satu hal penting untuk menjaga kebersihan diri.

Tsk, masa bodoh dengan keramas?! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ramen! Lihat perutnya saja juga ikut setuju! Naruto menatap melas perutnya yang terus berbunyi dari tadi.

"Siaaalll!" Ini gara-gara Aniki tidak bisa ditemui! Dia jadi tidak bisa numpang maka—uhuk—maksudnya meminta bantuan kan. Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu. Berani sekali Aniki meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini?!

Bahkan kuil pun sekarang sedang ditutup karena dipakai untuk berdoa. Dia kan jadi tidak bisa mengambil jatah makanan di depan altar. Apa? Tentu saja yang dilakukannya itu bukan mencuri! Jangan bercanda. Dia hanya mengambil saja kok, tidak, tidak, dia hanya meminjam. Benar, dia itu hanya meminjam makanan persembahan dari altar! Bukan mencuri. Lagipula juga tidak akan ada yang memakannya bukan? Jadi daripada dibuang percuma, bukankah lebih baik dia makan?

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena kuil sedang sangat ramai untuk berdoa. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto merasa dia sedang sangat sial. Pekerjaan saja dia tidak dapat-dapat dari kemarin. Rutuk pemuda itu kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda pirang itu pun melanglang buana kembali ke tengah ibukota. Mungkin saja ada nenek-nenek baik hati yang bakal memberinya ramen di alun-alun nanti. Bukankah sekarang ini sedang festival. Seharusnya ada banyak makanan!

Alun-alun festival memang terdapat banyak makanan. Namun semuanya hanya bisa didapatkan jika punya uang. Sebagai ronin melarat yang sedang kehabisan uang, tentu saja Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar dari kejauhan.

Apa boleh buat, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu terpaksa harus menunggu sampai Aniki-nya kembali dari Istana. Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya berjalan-jalan melihat keramaian festival.

Ada banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang di alun-alun. Khususnya anak-anak yang berlarian memakai topeng kayu berbentuk iblis dengan bermain riang. Namun mengingat tempat itu adalah ibukota, maka sesekali akan terlihat beberapa bangsawan yang berjalan-jalan di kelilingi oleh samurai pengawal.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah kedai yang berjualan topeng kayu. Salah satu topeng di sana menarik perhatiannya. Tergantung di pojok kedai seperti barang yang tak laris. Terbuat dari kayu sama seperti yang lainnya, namun memiliki bentuk yang sedikit berbeda. Sebuah topeng rubah. Berwarna merah lengkap dengan bentuk taring yang memperseram rupanya seperti topeng iblis pada layaknya. Mata birunya pun menjadi tak focus seraya ia ingat dimana ia juga pernah melihat sebuah topeng rubah. Sebuah topeng yang lebih simpel dan sederhana, namun— ** _Brughh!_**

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang berlari cepat menerobos di belakangnya. Pikirannya pun langsung buyar. Ia menoleh ke belakang tepat saat seseorang itu mulai berlari lagi.

"Pencuri! Cepat hentikan pencuri brengsek itu!" sebuah teriakan keras terdengar tak jauh bersamaan dengan dorongan keras dari seseorang yang dipanggil 'pencuri' itu sedang menerobos.

"Huh?!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya di tabrak. Ia tak sempat bereaksi lagi karena saat itu keramaian tiba-tiba mulai bergerak semua untuk menyingkir. Barisan samurai penjaga tiba-tiba berlari cepat menerobos untuk mengejar sang pencuri. Orang-orang yang menyingkir pun menjadi berdesakan. Tubuh Naruto terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang karena desakan keramaian. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti arus desakan dengan tak berdaya. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menyandung kakinya dengan keras. Tubuhnya yang tidak stabil pun jatuh ke samping. Entah siapa yang ia tabrak saat itu, namun kakinya menginjak kain kimono seseorang sehingga kesempatannya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh pun hilang.

Dua bola mata safir Naruto pun membola ketika tubuhnya oleng menabrak seseorang. Dua buah mata oniks yang sangat indah adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh bersama pemilik bola mata oniks itu.

.

.

.

_**Coming soon in RED DAWN (Fanbook)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> info lebih lanjut bisa mampir watty
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/649326059-red-dawn-pre-order


	3. Chapter 2

** Tahun Butsuma-tenshi ke-28, 348 tahun sejak Era Kekaisaran **

** Bulan ke-1 hari ke-1 : Ibukota Senju **

Festival musim semi merupakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Sasuke lihat seumur hidupnya. Di kediaman Uchiha, mereka hanya melakukan ritual doa tahun lunar baru di pagi hari sebelum melakukan perayaan makan dan minum biasa. Setelah itu kegiatan sehari-hari akan berlangsung seperti sebelumnya.

Oleh karena itu, suasana festival di depannya sekarang merupakan hal yang cukup baru baginya. Jadi, meskipun ia tak menyukai keramaian, mau tak mau Sasuke ikut menikmati suasana festival yang meriah. Tentu saja bukan berarti ia akan suka jika harus berdesak-desakan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?!" Uchiha Obito berkata dengan seringaian lebar. Dua tangannya diangkat dan diletakan menekuk di belakang kepalanya. Harum essens seorang alpha pun menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang alpha yang baru masuk masa dewasa beberapa tahun silam, hormon alpha di dalam tubuhnya sudah pasti sedang dalam puncaknya. Tanpa secara sengaja untuk ditutupi, baunya akan menyebar ke sekelilingnya untuk menarik calon mate yang sesuai untuknya.

Apalagi, mengingat seorang omega yang saat ini sedang sangat ingin dia dekati, tentu saja hormon alphanya akan semakin meningkat. Hampir setiap omega, bahkan beta yang dilewatinya menjadi terpikat dan bersemu merah karena malu saat mencium essens alphanya.

Tapi sayangnya, omega yang dia incar sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Meskipun essens alpha bisa memikat omega, namun tidak semua omega akan terpikat. Karena bisa saja mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik, sudah memiliki mate, atau bahkan karena essens mereka tidak cocok. Alpha dan Omega bisa saling membenci jika essens tubuh mereka saling bertolak belakang.

Meskipun begitu, Obito tidak menyerah karena Sasuke tidak menunjukan tanda bahwa dia menolak essensnya. Sasuke pasti hanya belum tertarik padanya.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas singkat pertanyaan Obito dengan gumaman. Tidak ada eskpresi pada mukanya sehingga tidak bisa terlihat apakah dia benar-benar hanya tak tertarik pada sang alpha. Sasuke lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada acara festival.

"Wahh, apa itu?" Seorang omega cantik berambut coklat tua berkata dengan kagum. Uchiha Izumi, dia adalah salah satu omega dari klan Uchiha. Bisa dibilang dia juga merupakan sepupu jauh Sasuke seperti Obito. Dia, Izumi dan juga Naori merupakan omega yang juga ikut ke ibukota bersama Sasuke kemarin.

Sasuke melirik sesuatu yang sedang dilihat sepupunya itu. Di tengah jalan terdapat sebuah pentas seni kecil yang sedang dimainkan. Gerakannya cukup unik dan menakjubkan sehingga Sasuke pun ikut tertarik untuk menontonnya.

Obito di sampingnya pun juga menoleh untuk melihat. Ekspresi di wajahnya penuh semangat ingin menjelaskan karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang sudah berpengalaman di ibukota di antara mereka berempat. Dengan semangat dia berkata, "Ohh! Itu adalah pertunjukan tari yang biasa—

"KYAAAA!" —sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan memotong pembicaraan mereka. Diikuti suara gaduh berlari bersamaan suara teriakan selanjutnya.

"Pencuri! Cepat hentikan pencuri brengsek itu!"

"Apa?!" Obito menatap terkejut ke arah kegaduhan. Seseorang tiba-tiba menerobos untuk melewati mereka berempat membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia pun bergerak mendekati sang raven untuk melindunginya. "Sasuke!"

Samurai pegawal yang mereka bawa pun ikut bergerak membentuk formasi melingkar untuk melindungi mereka. Namun desakan keramaian dengan cepat muncul membuat pekerjaan mereka menjadi sulit.

Obito mengutuk keras saat terpisah dari Sasuke. Kerumunan di sekitarnya membuatnya menjadi sulit bergerak untuk menuju tempat sang raven.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi kesal saat tubuhnya ikut terserat arus desakan. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjatuh. Namun apa daya, satu orang tidak akan mungkin menang melawan dorongan puluhan orang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditabrak keras dari samping hingga jatuh. Saat ia mengira tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah dan diinjak-injak banyak orang, seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya dari depan. Dua bola mata safir familiar adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat sebelum pandangannya tertutupi oleh tubuh pemilik mata safir itu. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya sedang satu tangan lainnya menangkup belakang kepalanya.

_BRUGHH!_

Sasuke meringis kesakitan oleh dampak keras yang terkena tubuhnya saat jatuh ke tanah. Tak hanya itu, sesosok tubuh berat juga ikut menindihnya dari atas. Rasa sesak segera memenuhi dadanya yang tertindih. Tubuh Sasuke membeku saat ia menyadari posisinya yang sedang didekap oleh seseorang. Namun seseorang itu justru mengencangkan pelukannya saat keramaian di sekitar mereka mulai berjalan menendang-nendang tubuh mereka karena berdesakan.

Sasuke pun mulai rileks dari rasa tegang saat menyadari bahwa seseorang itu hanya memeluknya untuk melindunginya karena ia tak merasakan sudah ditendang atau terpukul akibat desakan orang-orang yang berjalan. Namun ia langsung menahan napas saat harum essens seorang alpha menyerbu hidungnya. Harum yang entah kenapa terasa familiar. Sangat memikat… dan juga sedekat ini…

"M-menyingkir!" Sasuke menggeram kesal pada alpha yang memeluknya. Dua tangan dikepal kencang dan memukul-mukul baju sang alpha.

Naruto membuka mata cepat saat merasakan seseorang dalam dekapannya memberontak. Dengan segera, mata safirnya pun terpana begitu bertatapan dengan dua mata oniks yang sangat indah. Dua iris mata itu sangat hitam, membuatnya langsung terhanyut dan menjadi lupa dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Minggir, dobe!" Bentak pemilik dua mata oniks itu lagi yang langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia sadar bahwa yang ada dipelukannya adalah seorang omega. Selain itu juga wajah mereka sangat dekat, dengan maju sedikit saja, dia akan bisa mencium bibir merah menawan yang terlihat sangat manis—

_Blussh!_

Naruto langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dengan kelabakan. Ini pertama kalinya dia dekat dengan seorang omega seperti ini! Apalagi secantik itu!

"M-maaf!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Bola mata memutar ke samping tak berani menatap sang omega. Saat itulah dia baru sadar bahwa keramaian di jalan sudah kembali normal. Naruto melirik sedikit sang omega di depannya. Langsung meneguk ludah saat melihatnya mendelik dengan garang.

"Menjijikan," dengus sinis Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan mengusap tubuhnya dengan jijik. "Berani sekali ronin kotor sepertimu menyentuhku," lanjutnya dengan delikan tajam.

"A-apa?!" Naruto membelalak tak terima. Amarahnya pun langsung naik, entah kenapa lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat tak terima saat dihina seperti itu, selain itu juga ada rasa sakit dan kecewa yang bercampur dengan emosi marah. "A-apa yang—" Naruto berbicara dengan ekspresi bingung. Emosinya terasa campur aduk. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Marah sudah jelas karena sudah dihina. Tapi kenapa ada rasa sakit dan kecewa? Seolah, seolah dia—dia kecewa karena tidak sesuai harapan omeganya?!

Naruto menekuk raut mukanya dengan kebingungan. Omega di depannya mendelik lebih tajam kepadanya lalu dengan tatapan jijik dia berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Emosi panik tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Naruto saat melihat sang omega pergi. Seperti diburu-buru Naruto langsung berlari mengejar dan menarik lengan sang raven. "T-tunggu!" ucap Naruto cepat dengan panik. Ekspresi kebingungan jelas sekali masih terlihat di wajahnya. Namun seperti sedang genting, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya tanpa pikir panjang. Entah kenapa, dia tak boleh sampai membiarkan omega ini pergi!

"T-tunggu! Jangan pergi! M-maksudku—" ucap Naruto kegagapan. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sekarang!

Sasuke menarik lengannya kembali dengan kasar. Dua mata oniksnya menatap tajam pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa familiar dengan sang alpha.

"K-kita—apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?!" ucap cepat Naruto yang akhirnya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya, tanpa sadar bahwa perkataanya itu sama persis dengan yang dipikirkan oleh sang raven.

Sasuke mendelik lebih tajam saat mendengar pertanyaan sang pirang. "Jangan bercanda, untuk apa aku bertemu orang rendahan sepertimu," ucapnya sinis. Tidak mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan samurai rendahan dan kotor seperti ini! Meskipun di sudut hatinya ada sesuatu yang sedang berteriak berlawanan.

"T-tapi—" Naruto meremas dadanya saat merasakan emosi kecewa yang membingungkan itu lagi. Kedua alisnya pun semakin menekuk tak mengerti. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata lagi saat—

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah suara itu datang. Seorang alpha, beta dan dua omega datang menghampiri sang raven. Amarah dalam tubuh Naruto langsung bangkit lagi saat melihat sang raven didekati oleh sang alpha dan beta.

_Berani sekali mereka mendekati omeganya?!_

"Ukh—?!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kelabakan. Emosinya tiba-tiba menjadi tak stabil lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berkedip terkejut melihat kakaknya sampai datang menghampirinya. "Niisan?"

"Sasuke! Aku panik sekali! Aku pikir kau sudah hilang tadi karena tertelan keramaian!" ucap cepat Obito dengan ekspresi cemas dan panik.

Itachi menghela napas lega saat melihat adiknya tak terluka. Dia menoleh ke samping saat menyadari seorang pemuda pirang yang dari tadi menatap adiknya. "Dia?"

Jemari tangan Sasuke meremas kuat sekilas sebelum melemas lagi saat melirik sang pirang lagi. Semua ekspresi langsung hilang dari raut mukanya seraya ia berkata dengan nada dingin, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Dua mata safir Naruto pun langsung melebar. Dia hanya bisa berdiri tak berdaya dan bingung saat mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari sang raven.

"Ayo pergi niisan, tempat ini membuatku jijik."

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan di istana pun berakhir dengan hampir semua peserta di sana mabuk dan pingsan. Tak sedikit dari para bangsawan yang sudah pergi menyeret seorang tayuu atau oiran biasa ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Ashura langsung berdiri dari bantal duduknya saat melihat tayuu yang ia perhatikan dari tadi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ekspresi panik memenuhi wajahnya saat melihat sang tayuu itu berjalan diiringi oleh seorang menteri tinggi. Jelas sekali apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Tunggu!" Ashura mengejar oiran omega itu dengan buru-buru. Bernapas lega saat akhirnya pemuda omega itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan melirik padanya.

"B-bisakah kita bicara sebentar?!" tanya Ashura cepat.

Pemuda omega itu mengkerutkan kening sejenak sebelum meluruskannya lagi. Tanpa banyak ekspresi, dia membalas, "Aku sibuk," sebelum dia berjalan lagi bersama sang menteri tadi.

"Tunggu! Sebentar saja!" ucap Ashura lagi memaksa. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik lengan sang omega agar dia tak pergi.

Menteri di sampingnya pun langsung merengut dengan tak suka. "Hey, apa kau tak lihat Indra-chan sudah memilihku?! Lakukan giliranmu lain kali!" ucapnya kesal karena kesenangannya sudah disela bahkan sebelum dimulai.

Ashura melebarkan dua matanya tak percaya saat mendengar nama sang oiran. "I-indra?! N-namamu Indra?!" ucapnya masih tak percaya. Dengan keras dia menarik kedua pundak pemuda omega itu agar mereka berhadapan. "Niisan, ini aku ashura! Apa kau tidak mengingatku?!"

Oiran yang dipanggil 'Indra' menekuk bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda alpha di depanya.

_'Siapa sebenarnya pendeta bodoh ini?! Kenapa mengganggu pekerjaanku.'_

Dua mata hitam Ashura semakin membelalak shok. Dengan panik dan bingung ia menggenggam kuat pundak pemuda omega di depannya. "N-niisan kau tidak mengenalku?! Aku, ashura! D-dan aku bukan pendeta bodoh! Lagipula pekerjaan ini sangat kotor. Seharusnya kau berhenti saja!"

"Apa yang—?!" Indra tersentak kaget saat Ashura tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu—

"Itu tidak penting! Yang jelas sekarang kau harus ikut aku, Niisan! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Jangan bekerja kotor seperti ini!"

"Oi pendeta brengsek! Kalau mau ceramah jangan disini! Dia adalah mainanku hari ini! Berani sekali kau merebut kesenanganku!" Menteri yang dari tadi mendengarkan ocehan mereka pun langsung membentak kesal. Wajahnya merah padam karena efek minum sake dan emosi marah.

"Tuan, maafkan aku. Tapi ini sangat penting, Indra adalah—"

"Berisik! Penjaga tolong singkirkan pendeta bodoh ini!" bentak menteri itu dengan kesal.

"T-tunggu—!" Ashura berteriak kesal saat melihat Indra dibawa pergi oleh menteri tadi. Beberapa samurai penjaga memegangi tubuhnya sehingga ia tak bisa mengejar.

"Niisan!" Ashura berteriak keras sekali lagi dengan tak terima.

Indra menatap sekali lagi pada Ashura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mengikuti sang menteri.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin?! Bagaimana mungkin Niisan masih hidup?!'_ Ashura menatap sosok pemuda omega itu dengan tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Di suatu koridor istana, dua sosok orang berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kediaman kaisar. Langkah mereka pelan dan tak stabil dengan satu orang terlihat sangat mabuk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada satu sosok lainnya. Koridor terlihat sepi dan sunyi hanya dengan suara langkah kaki dua orang yang berdebaman pelan di atas tatami. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya beberapa jarak di belakangnya terdapat beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang berjalan mengikuti. Tentu saja, hal ini karena salah satu sosok itu adalah seorang kaisar dalam istana. Dia akan selalu diikuti oleh rombongan pelayan dan pengawal.

Madara mengutuk dalam hati saat tubuh sang 'kaisar' di sampingnya itu semakin menempelkan tubuh padanya. Madara harus berhenti sejenak untuk menyeimbangkan diri ketika mendapat beban berat itu sebelum berjalan lagi 'menyeret' sang kaisar menuju kediamannya.

Dengan gesit dia membawa tubuh sang kaisar ke dalam kamar. Seorang pelayan dengan cepat membukakan pintu kamar itu. Futon bahkan sudah disiapkan rapi di tengah kamar.

Madara melambaikan tangan pada para pelayan agar mereka pergi. Baru setelah ia setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup rapat, Madara pun mendelik kesal pada sang Kaisar dalam rangkulannya.

"Sampai kapan Heika mau berpura-pura mabuk seperti badut tolol?!" Madara mendesis kesal. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh 'sang kaisar' dari rangkulannya, namun 'kaisar sempoyongan' itu tiba-tiba menjadi penuh tenaga dan memeluk Madara semakin kuat. Suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari sang kaisar yang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, aku kira aktingku sudah sempurna!" ucap Hashirama dengan nada kecewa, meski begitu raut mukanya sangat sumringah.

Madara memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang—Huh?! Tungg—Uhk?!"

Madara tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat begitu saja oleh Hashirama. Saat sadar ia sudah berbaring di atas futon, dengan seorang alpha berbaring di atasnya dengan wajah menyeringai penuh nafsu. "I-idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Madara panik. Rona merah pun mulai muncul di ujung telinganya.

"Hmmm, memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Hashirama berdengung dengan nada tak bersalah. Namun tangannya sangat bertolak belakang. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hapal, dia melepas ikatan baju zirah dari tubuh Madara dengan cepat. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang beta, ia pun menarik baju zirah itu sampai benar-benar lepas dan melemparnya jauh dari futon. Bunyi debaman keras yang terdengar pun membuatnya sangat puas.  _Kami sama, dia benci baju zirah itu!_

"H-heika!" panggil Madara kesal. Ia mendorong pundak sang alpha agar menyingkir. Namun apa boleh buat, tubuh sang alpha sangat kokoh, dia hanya bisa mendelik garang pada sang kaisar yang menindihnya dari atas.

"Hashirama."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Hashirama," balas Hashirama dengan rengutan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku lagi. Aku tak keberatan jika kau mengataiku idiot, bodoh atau apapun itu saat kita bersama, tapi aku lebih memilih kau memanggil namaku dari pada sebutan 'Heika' atau 'Yang Mulia'," ucapnya dengan nada komplain. "Atau…" Hashirama melirik wajah tampan sang beta di bawahnya. Seringaian pun muncul di bibirnya sebelum Hashirama mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Madara. Dengan suara rendah dan serak menggoda, dia lalu berkata, "…atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan  _Alpha_ …"

Sensasi merinding pun langsung dirasakan Madara dari telinganya. Rona merah di sana langsung sangat kentara. "Jangan main-main!" balas Madara kelabakan. Detak jantungnya pun berdebar dengan keras.  _'Alpha'_ , kalau saja dia memang bisa memakai sebutan itu…

"Cepat menyingkir! Ini masih siang bolong! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?!" lanjut Madara memarahi setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang akan masuk kamar Kaisar," balas Hashirama menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Kau pikir dinding kamar ini sangat tebal?!" Madara membalas sinis, "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan para pelayan di luar sana tahu kalo kita—umph!"

Hashirama dengan cepat menutup bibir manis Madara dengan ciuman. Madara mencengkram pundak sang alpha dengan keras, entah untuk mendorong tubuh sang alpha atau malah untuk menariknya agar lebih dekat. Hashirama lalu menjilat bibir sang beta, menarik bibir bawah yang manis itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan menghisapnya pelan.

Madara menarik napas. Seperti sudah dinyalakan tombolnya, gerakannya pun langsung berubah. Ciuman lembut itu pun langsung berubah agresif. Madara memajukan bibirnya agar semakin menempel dengan bibir Hashirama. Lidah dengan cepat menerobos masuk. Hashirama dengan senang hati menerimanya. Salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk untuk memeluk pinggang sang beta, sedang tangan satunya memegang belakang kepala Madara agar kepala mereka sebagai berdekatan.

Seolah tak ingin kalah, Madara mencengkram kepala Hashirama dengan kedua tangannya. Rambut dijambak kuat ke depan, membenturkan bibir mereka semakin panas seolah sentuhan mereka masih kurang.

"Madara…" panggil Hashirama lembut hampir seperti pujaan. Tangan ia gerakan untuk menelusuri wajah tampan sang beta dengan lembut. Ciuman panas itu berubah menjadi lembut seraya mereka mengambis napas. Namun Hashirama enggan untuk melepas sentuhan mereka. Bibir bergesekan dengan halus. Hashirama mengecup sudut bibir Madara pelan, lalu membelai pada pipi, hidung, kelopak mata. Sangat lembut seperti rabaan sayap kupu-kupu.

Bukannya menenangkan, gerakan lembut itu justru membuat Madara semakin sesak. Dengan kasar, ia menarik kepala sang alpha, membawanya kembali ke dalam pagutan bibir yang panas.

"Ngnn—" erangan kecil terdengar bersamaan decakan basah di antara bibir. Madara menggeliat kecil saat merasakan tangan Hashirama tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam kimono dalamnya. Bibir mereka pun terlepas sejenak. Hashirama dengan segera menyerang leher jenjang sang beta. Mengesekan giginya pada tonjolan kecil yang terlihat pada leher putih itu. Bibir mengecup pelan sebelum ia mengisapnya kuat.

"Ah…" Madara berdesah kecil. Kepala tanpa sadar mendongak ke belakang membuat leher putihnya semakin terlihat jelas. Hashirama tanpa segan langsung menyerang leher bagian kiri. Tepat pada bagian cekung pertemuan dengan pundak. Di sana, ia melihat jejak sebuah kelenjar. Kelenjar  _bonding_  yang akan terlihat menggembung, merah, mengeluarkan harum essens seorang omega yang sangat manis dan menggoda, menarik semua  _alpha_  untuk mating—

_Tapi dia bukan seorang omega bukan?_

Hashirama menggigit kulit berkelenjar tipis pucat itu dengan kuat. Seolah semakin kuat gigitannya akan membuatnya semakin mendekati harapan bahwa mungkin saja mereka akan benar-benar bisa terikat dalam  _bonding—_

_Bodoh, dia hanya seorang beta._

"Ukh!" Madara menarik kepala Hashirama dengan jambakan kuat. Ia tak perlu memakai cermin untuk melihat kulitnya terluka karena gigitan sang alpha. "Berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak menggigit leherku terus-terusan, dasar anjing liar!" ucapnya dengan mendelik garang. Dia pikir lehernya itu daging segar?! Seenaknya menggigit…

Hashirama menyengir minta maaf. Namun tingkahnya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan dia benar-benar menyesal. Lidah bergerak cepat mengusap darah yang menempel di bibirnya, sedang mata hitamnya menatap bangga pada kulit leher sang beta yang terluka karena gigitannya. Bekas gigitan terlihat jelas di sana, membuatnya kelenjar tipis sang beta menjadi sangat merah membiru, bengkak dan meneteskan sedikit darah.

Lihat! Memang kenapa kalau dia hanya seorang beta? Memang kenapa kalau kelenjar di sana hanya kelenjar tipis biasa, tidak menggembung, merah, dan beressens memikat?! Kalau tanda gigitannya tidak bisa menjadi permanen, dia hanya perlu memperbaruinya setiap malam! Hashirama menyeringai puas. Ia menatap bekas gigitannya dengan sangat nafsu seolah ia ingin menerjang lagi saat itu juga.

Mata Madara menggelap melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dia bersumpah, Hashirama pasti dulunya reinkarnasi dari seekor anjing! Habis apa lagi yang membuatnya suka sekali menggigit lehernya?!

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun seperti anjing tolol?!" desis Madara seraya menarik keras kerah kimono yang dipakai sang alpha.

Hashirama hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia dengan sangat gairah pun mulai melepas ikatan kimono Madara. Tangan dengan sangat gatal segera menyusup masuk. Bibir dijilat pelan ketika dada putih dan  _sexy_  milik sang beta mulai terlihat. Jemarinya dengan lembut meraba, hingga akhirnya menemukan dua tonjolan kecil pada dada bidang itu. Dengan pelan ia pun mencubitnya.

Namun bagaimana bisa Madara menjadi Madara jika ia tahan dengan permainan lembek seperti ini?! Dengan kesal ia menarik kepala sang alpha. Bibir mereka pun lagi-lagi berbenturan kasar. Gigi bahkan tak sengaja menggigit membuat ciuman itu menjadi sedikit berasa asin bercampur besi. Madara dengan tak sabaran menarik kimono luaran Hashirama. Tak melepasnya penuh sebelum ia langsung menyerang kimono dalam. Dada berkulit kecoklatan pun langsung terlihat begitu ia berhasil menarik kimono itu turun dari pundak. Ia hanya perlu melepas ikatan talinya sebelum—

**_TOK! TOK! TOK!_ **

Madara berjengit kaget. Hashirama bahkan tak sempat bereaksi sebelum ia tiba-tiba sudah didorong keras sampai jatuh dari futon. Sedangkan Madara sudah berdiri tegak di atas lantai tatami. Tangan dengan cepat mengikat rapi kimono yang dipakainya. Madara melirik kesal baju zirahnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa berjalan keluar dari kamar dalam, dan menuju pintu shoji di luar.

"Ada apa?" ucap Madara dingin dari balik pintu. Tangan dengan otomatis berpangku di atas gagang pedang yang menggantung pada pinggangnya.

" _Tennou-heika_ ,  _Kougou_ - _heika_  mengirimkan sup merah untuk menghilangkan mabuk," ucap hati-hati seorang pelayan dari luar pintu.

Dua alis Madara langsung mengkerut begitu mendengar kata 'permaisuri' dari sang pelayan. Tatapan matanya tanpa sadar menjadi tajam dan diarahkan pada pintu.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari dalam kediaman, pelayan itu pun menjadi gugup. "Kougou-heika cemas Tenno-heika akan sakit karena mabuk. Sedangkan hari masih panjang, jadi Kougou-heika meminta kami untuk mengantarkan sup merah," jelasnya lagi dengan tegang. "Haruskah hamba membawanya kembali?"

Dengan terpaksa, Madara akhirnya membuka pintu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pelayan wanita yang duduk bersujud di depan pintu. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dengan hormat. Madara lalu melirik ke samping di mana sebuah tatakan meja kecil berisi sup di letakan di samping sang pelayan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Madara langsung mengambil tatakan meja itu ke dalam ruangan. "Kau boleh pergi," perintahnya dingin pada sang pelayan sebelum bergerak untuk menutup kembali pintu shoji.

"B-baik," balas pelayan itu dengan gugup. Karena ingin segera menutup pintu, Madara tak melihat saat pelayan itu sedikit mendongak ke atas, dan melebarkan mata saat melihat Madara. Tanpa bicara apapun, pelayan itu langsung menduduk takut dan pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hashirama saat melihat Madara sudah kembali ke dalam kamar dalam. Kimononya masih berantakan seolah dia sama sekali tak peduli jika pelayan itu benar-benar masuk dan melihat kondisinya.

Madara mendelik tajam padanya, sebelum menyerahkan sup itu dengan kasar. "Omegamu yang cantik mengirimkan sup hangat karena ia khawatir  _'alphanya akan sakit karena mabuk'_ ," ucapnya sinis.

"Ah?" Hashirama menatap terkejut pada sup di tangannya. Dengan menghela napas, ia menyingkirkan sup itu ke samping. "Kalau begitu, tak apa, kita hanya tinggal membiarkannya di sana dan melanjutkan yang tadi," ucapnya menyeringai pada sang beta.

"Hn, kau pasti bermimpi jika berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhku lagi?!" dengus jijik Madara dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pergi saja sana kau pada omega cantikmu itu dan bersenang-senang dengannya. Dia pasti sedang sangat cemas pada  _Alpha-nya_  yang mabuk.  _Oh, bagaimana kalau 'Alpha' sakit dan—_ Akh?!" Madara tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik lagi menuju futon oleh Hashirama. "Kau—umph!"

Hashirama hanya menyengir. Bibir dengan cepat memagut bibir manis Madara. Kimono sang beta yang sudah dirapikan pun dengan cepat kembali lepas dan berantakan. Decakan basah langsung terdengar dari bibir mereka. Tak ingin kalah Madara langsung menyerbu ciuman itu. Lidah mereka pun langsung bertemu. Saling beradu dan mendominasi satu sama lain. Tubuhnya pun langsung memburu dan panas. Seluruh darah tubuhnya dengan cepat menuju ke bawah di mana benda panjang di sana mulai menjadi tegang. Seperti diburu-buru, Madara menjambat kuat rambut hitam sang alpha, menariknya agar bibir mereka semakin menempel. Lidah saling menarik, dan menghisap. Menyerap semua rasa nikmat dari dalam sana. Rasa seorang alpha—tidak,  _Hashirama._ Ini adalah Hashirama-nya. Hashirama yang hanya menjadi miliknya.

"Ah!" sengatan nikmat tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Madara menarik diri dari ciuman mereka. Napas pun naik turun dengan berat seolah dia baru saja lari maraton 10 km. Hashirama dengan cepat menyerang leher putih sang beta. Bibirnya langsung menemukan tanda gigitannya itu. Menjilat dan menghisapnya pelan, seraya tangannya menyerang dada sang beta.

Setelah menenangkan napas, Madara kembali menyerbu. Tangan mencengkram kimono Hashirama hingga lepas. Dengan seringai, menatap penuh tantangan pada sang alpha. "Sangat lamban."

Hashirama pun menyeringai penuh nafsu, "kalau begitu kita harus mempercepatnya bukan?" balasnya penuh gairah, sebelum menyerang tubuh sang beta tanpa kendali.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Sebuah suara lelaki terdengar di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu berukuran cukup luas dan mewah. Beberapa lukisan dan kaligrafi dipasang di beberapa tempat menandakan ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah ruang studi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan beberapa rak buku berjejeran.

Seorang beta duduk di atas zabuton, sebuah bantal duduk, di depan meja. Dia bertubuh tinggi tegak. Kulitnya berwarna putih, seirama dengan rambut pendeknya yang juga berwarna putih. Mata sangat sipit dan runcing, dengan iris mata berwarna merah gelap hampir hitam. Wajahnya serius dan kaku, membuatnya terlihat sulit di dekati. Namun sekarang ini, sebuah seringai tipis terlihat di sudut bibirnya, seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat bagus. "Hm, begitu?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara rendah.

"Benar, Tobirama- _denka_ ," balas seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang berlutut tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ketika pelayan itu mendongak, wajah yang terlihat adalah tidak lain pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan sup merah pada sang Kaisar. Dengan raut muka serius dan tulus, hampir memuja, ia berkata lagi melanjutkan, "hamba benar-benar melihat Uchiha-dono melakukan 'hubungan tak layak' dengan  _Tenno-heika._ "

"Hm," Beta yang dipanggil 'Pangeran Tobirama' itu mendengus kecil. "Tak ku sangka. Sudah lama aku mendengar rumornya. Tapi, dia hanya seorang beta. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Hashirama mau berhubungan dengannya," gumamnya dengan suara kecil yang hampir hilang di akhir, seolah perkataannya tadi bukan ditujukan untuk umum.

Namun sang pelayan masih mendengarnya karena ia segera mendongak kecil dengan bersuara penuh tanya, "Ah, apakah itu buruk, Yang Mulia? Hamba pikir  _denka_  menyuruh hamba ke sana untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Kakak Yang Mulia?" tanya pelayan itu hati-hati dengan menunduk lagi.

"Ah," Tobirama mengeluarkan suara kecil seolah terkejut dan melirik sekilas pada sang abdi setia yang masih bersujud di depannya. "Benar, akan sangat buruk jika ' _Ani-ue'_ ketahuan berhubungan dengan seorang beta bukan? Apalagi yang bekerja sebagai pengawalnya?" ucapnya seolah khawatir. Meskipun nada dan raut mukanya sangat berlawanan. Masih kaku dan tak berekspresi, sama sekali tak bisa dilihat apakah dia benar-benar cemas mengenai kakaknya. "Hm, kerja bagus, kau boleh pergi," Tobirama berkata singkat melambaikan tangan pada pelayan itu.

"Baik, Tobirama- _denka_ ," balas patuh pelayan itu sebelum menunduk pergi.

Tobirama menunggu sampai pintu tertutup, sebelum melirik keluar pintu samping di mana sebuah halaman berada di samping kediamannya. Raut mukanya serius seolah sedang berpikir keras, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit naik ke atas membentuk seringai tipis. "Hm… bukan salahku jika kau sendiri yang membuat kesalahan kan,  _Ani-ue.._?" gumamnya kecil dengan menerawang ke atas halaman.

.

.

.

** Tahun Butsuma-tenshi ke-28 Bulan ke-1 hari ke-2 : Kuil Utama Ibukota Senju **

Di dalam kuil utama ibukota, terdapat sebuah kediaman besar. Di sanalah tempat para pendeta dan miko tinggal. Di belakang kediaman itu terdapat sebuah halaman luas. Suara debaman pukulan keras terdengar beruntun dari ujung halaman.

Sesosok pemuda berdiri memegang pedang kayu. Dia hanya memakai celana kain, sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos lebar. Kulitnya kecoklatan, terlihat jelas dari sering terpapar sinar matahari. Dia memiliki dada yang bidang, dengan punggung lebar berotot yang terlihat berkedut kuat setiap kali dia mengayunkan pedang kayunya untuk menebas. Keringat pun bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu berambut pirang. Mata birunya yang sangat fokus dan tenang kemudian menyipit. Pedang kayu ia tarik ke dalam lengan dengan ujung pedang mengarah ke serong bawah dan gagang ia genggam di atas pinggang, sedangkan tubuhnya pun mengambil posisi.

Napasnya yang terengah-engah kemudian menipis menjadi hampir tak terdengar. Sebelum dengan satu tarikan napas, dia menebaskan pedang kayunya dengan gerakan yang sangat rumit. Tubuh memutar mengikuti gerakan pedang. Seolah ada lawan yang menyerangnya, dia bergerak cepat melancarkan tebasan selanjutnya sebelum diakhiri dengan tebasan kuat yang membuat suara debaman angin di sekitar pedangnya. Ia menahan posisi itu dua detik sebelum dengan napas pelan ia merilekskan posisinya. Pedang kayu ia ayunkan sekali lalu ia tarik ke dalam pinggang, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia tak memasang sarung pedang di sana. Pemuda pirang itu berkedip sekali lalu menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan pelan dari dalam ruangan. Mata birunya pun langsung sumringah begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja bertepuk tangan.

"Aniki!"

"Gerakan pedangmu masih hebat seperti biasanya, Naruto." Ashura berkata dari dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan keluar teras, sebelum duduk di atas tatami.

Naruto menyengir senang. Dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping sang kepala pendeta. "Kapan kau kembali?! Aku tak melihatmu dari kemarin, Aniki!"

"Baru saja." Ashura menghela napas kecil. Jika mungkin, sebenarnya dia masih ingin berada di istana untuk mencari Indra. Tapi setelah semalaman menunggu, ia bahkan tak bisa melihat ujung rambutnya. Sang tayuu itu sudah pergi bahkan sebelum matahari pagi bersinar. Ia lalu melirik pemuda pirang yang masih keringatan di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Naruto? Aku tahu setiap pagi kau memang selalu latihan pedang. Tapi dari keringatmu, kau seperti sudah latihan dari berjam-jam yang lalu." Matahari baru saja terbit, namun pemuda pirang itu sudah basah kuyub dengan keringat.

"A-ah?!" Naruto tersentak. Rona merah tiba-tiba muncul di dua pipinya. Dengan kikuk dan salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu. "I-itu—" ' _Sial, mana mungkin aku bilang soal kejadian kemarin pada Aniki!'_

"Hm?" Ashura menaikkan satu alisnya dengan geli. Seringaian lebar pun muncul di bibirnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin saat aku ada istana?" godanya.

"I-i-itu—" Naruto semakin terbata. ' _Sial! Apa aku bilang saja soal kemarin?! Aniki mungkin tahu soal omega!'_

Ashura berkedip terkejut. "Kau bertemu omega?"

"A-a-apa?!" Rona merah di pipi Naruto semakin kentara. "B-bagaimana aniki bisa tahu?!"

"Ah, itu, dimana kau bertemu omega?" balas Ashura cepat mengalihkan perhatian. Ia lalu menyeringai menggoda saat terpikir sesuatu. "Apa ini artinya kau akhirnya bertemu cinta pertamamu?" tanya dengan kekehan geli.

"C-cinta?!" Nada suara Naruto hampir memekik. Tapi kemudian dia ingat sosok Sasuke yang ia temui kemarin. Rona merah di pipinya pun kini merambat ke seluruh wajah. "I-itu—umm, i-itu namanya cinta?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, tentu saja, omega yang kau temui kemarin pasti membuatmu sangat terpikat bukan? Itu pasti cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dengarkan Anikimu ini, kalau dia benar-benar membuatmu tertarik, jangan ragu untuk mengejarnya! Jarang-jarang kau bertemu omega yang bisa membuatmu terpikat. Kau harus mengejarnya sebelum terlambat. Menikah itu kewajiban semua umat manusia. Karena itu sudah bertemu, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Setelah itu kau harus membuat keluarga, lalu punya anak. Ah tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tau soal mating kan, aku ingat  _rut_  pertamamu itu sudah lewat dua tahun yang lalu. Nanti saat mating, kau harus…"

Naruto menatap Ashura dengan mata lebar. Wajah merah hijau, berubah-berubah sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi. "B-berisik, pendeta tua! Kau sendiri juga kan jomblo telat umur! Jangan sok-sokan mengoceh!" ucapnya meledak malu.

"A-apa?! Siapa yang kau bilang jomblo telat umur hah?!" Ashura ikut-ikutan meledak tak terima. "Dengar ya bocah, anikimu itu—

"Apa?! cuma perawan ketuaan?!" tantang Naruto melanjutkan.

"P-perawan?!" Ashura terbelalak. "I-ini bukan perawan namanya!" ucapnya tak terima. "Dengar ya bocah, jalan dewa itu harus lurus tanpa terikat masalah dunia. Omega itu sebuah dosa! Mengikuti jalan dewa itu harus menjauhi semua godaan dosa, apalagi seorang omega!" ucapnya sok menceramahi.

"Omong kosong! Memang aku tak lihat waktu itu kau mengintip Kanna-chan saat mandi?!"

"I-itu—!" Ashura memekik. Dengan panik ia menarik kepala pirang Naruto, lalu melirik ke kanan dan kiri takut-takut ada orang. Dengan keras ia memukul kepala pirang itu, lalu menariknya lagi. "B-bodoh jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar!" desis kelabakan. Rona malu terlihat di wajah seraya ia melirik ke sekeliling.

"A-aniki tak perlu memukulku sekeras itu kan?!" Naruto ikut mendesis hati-hati. Dia juga ikut melirik sekelilingnya. Kalau Kanna-chan tadi sampai dengar bisa gawat!

"D-dengar bocah, yang waktu itu bukannya mengintip tahu! Anikimu ini cuma lewat! Bukan salahku kalau Kanna ternyata sedang mandi disana." desis Ashura berbisik-bisik.

"Apanya yang lewat! Bilang saja memang mau lihat! Kamar mandi miko kan berlawanan dari kamar pendeta!" sangkal Naruto ikut berbisik.

"I-itu! Lalu bagaimana denganmu bocah! Kau sendiri juga ikut mengintip kan?! Apalagi kalau bukan itu alasan kau lewat sana!" balas Ashura tak terima.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang merah padam lagi. "I-itu b-bukan mengintip! B-bukankah Aniki sendiri yang bilang jalan dewa itu harus lurus! Aku cuma jalan lurus saja!" sangkalnya keras.

"Uhuk!" Ashura langsung berbatuk. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, sebelum mengembalikan ekspresi sok alim pada wajahnya. "Dengar Naruto, kita sebagai manusia itu harus selalu berpikiran jernih. Asal kita berpikiran jernih, semua jalan pasti akan diluruskan oleh Dewa. Dewa memberikan kita mata tentu saja untuk melihat! Asalkan pikiran kita jernih, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya tegas penuh keyakinan. Lalu dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat sang pirang akan bicara lagi. "Seperti omegamu itu Naruto! Bukankah kau bilang melihat omega kemarin?"

Dengan cepat mulut Naruto pun terkatup rapat lagi. Dengan malu dan kikuk, dia membuang muka ke samping. "Dia bukan omegaku," ucapnya dengan menggerutu tak jelas.

Ashura mengusap keringat dingin dengan napas lega saat perhatian Naruto berpindah. "Tapi kau akan menjadikannya omegamu kan? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"A-aku tidak s-suka! Kami hanya bertemu sebentar. Itu saja…" balas Naruto diakhiri dengan suara bergumam.

"Tapi?" pancing Ashura pada sang pirang.

"T-tapi… uh—" Naruto melirik kanan kiri sebelum menoleh pada Ashura kembali. "A-aniki apa kau pernah mencium bau essens omega?" ucapnya bisik-bisik seolah yang dikatakannya itu hal tabu.

"Essens omega?" balik tanya Ashura. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Indra. Satu-satunya essens omega yang pernah ia cium dengan dekat adalah milik kakaknya. Omega biasanya lebih tertutup soal bau essens mereka, apalagi para omega bangsawan. Mereka selalu menutupinya dengan parfum dan wangi-wangian bunga. Hanya mate dan keluargalah yang boleh mencium essens mereka. Berbeda dengan alpha yang bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan essens mereka. Bau omega lebih fatal khususnya saat heat karena bisa membuat insting para alpha dan beta menjadi gila.

"Kau mencium bau omega yang kau temui kemarin?!"

Rona merah langsung memenuhi pipi Naruto. "A-aku tidak sengaja! Waktu itu jalanan sangat ramai, jadi kami bertabrakan. Lagipula bukan salahku dia tidak memakai parfum!"

"Tidak pakai parfum? Omega yang kau temui itu dari kalangan rakyat biasa?" biasanya hanya omega dari kalangan bawah yang tidak memakai parfum karena tidak memiliki uang. Mereka biasanya membuat wangi-wangian sendiri dari bunga liar atau tanaman lain. Itupun baunya tidak bertahan lama. Hanya kalangan atas yang mampu membayar harga parfum yang baunya tahan lama.

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip. Dua alisnya menekuk ke atas seraya mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Tidak, pakaiannya sangat bagus dan mewah. Dia bahkan punya beberapa pengawal," ucapnya ragu-ragu. "Tapi aku yakin tak mencium bau parfum bunga darinya!"

"Naruto, bisa saja dia memakai parfum penghilang essens. Akhir-akhir ini parfum itu sedang populer di kalangan atas. Parfum itu tak memiliki bau, tapi mampu menghilangkan bau essens omega," jelas Ashura menghela napas.

"K-kalau begitu bagaimana bisa aku mencium baunya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dua mata birunya lebar seolah ia bisa mengingat jelas harum essens Sasuke kemarin.  _Tidak,_  dia memang masih bisa mengingatnya. Harumnya sangat nikmat, seperti kayu manis, bercampur dengan aroma hujan yang dingin. Sangat menyegarkan, namun juga membuatnya nyaman. Sangat nikmat,  _baunya sangat memikat dan—_

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak bangun dari lamungan. Napasnya entah kenapa sudah terengah-engah. Tubuhnya pun menjadi panas. Darah dalam tubuhnya seperti sedang mengalir dengan cepat, memburu, membuatnya ingin segera melakukan sesuatu dan—

"Naruto! Kau sedang  _rut_?!" bentak Ashura lagi membangunkan sang pirang.

"Huh?!" Naruto berkedip. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "T-tidak! Aku sudah melewatinya dua minggu yang lalu," ucapnya panik dan tak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya mengalami hal seperti ini. Apa ini benar-benar karena kemarin ia mencium bau omega?

"Hm, kau latihan pedang semalam karena hal ini?" tebak Ashura menatap raut muka sang pirang. Warna mukanya sudah kembali normal. Dia juga sudah tak terlihat seperti bergairah lagi.

"Itu benar, Aniki!" ucap Naruto cepat saat mendengar kalimat Ashura. "Tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi gatal dan penuh energi, jadi semalam aku menggunakannya untuk latihan pedang. Aniki, kau harus membantuku! Apa ini gara-gara omega yang kemarin?"

Ashura menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba bertemu dengannya lagi. Jika ini terjadi lagi, mungkin memang ada hubungannya," sarannya. Ia lalu menyeringai menggoda saat teringat sesuatu. Dengan jahil, ia melirik Naruto. "Mungkin saja Naruto, dia itu adalah  _soulmate-_ mu~~"

"S-soulmate?!" pekik Naruto menatap Ashura tak percaya. "I-itu kan cuma dongeng!" sangkalnya tak terima. Meskipun begitu mata birunya terlihat berkilat seolah dia sangat senang saat mendengarnya. Kakinya bahkan bergerak-gerak seolah tak sabar ingin segera pergi untuk mencari omega raven yang kemarin. Tapi soal itu…

"Aku tak tahu harus kemana mencarinya," ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Apa kau tahu namanya, mungkin saja aku mengetahuinya kalau dia seorang bangsawan," tanya Ashura.

"Ah?" Naruto langsung melirik cepat pada sang pendeta. "Sasuke! Namanya Sasuke," balasnya semangat. "Tapi aku tak tahu marganya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat, sangat cantik. Matanya juga hitam lalu—"

"Uchiha?" Ashura menekuk kedua alisnya. Ia ingat klan Uchiha memiliki putra bungsu omega bernama Sasuke.

"Uchiha?" balik tanya Naruto

"Jika aku benar, dia pasti dari klan Uchiha. Sepertinya jalanmu akan sulit, Naruto. Klan Uchiha terkenal sangat ketat, dan paling tidak suka berhubungan dengan rakyat kalangan bawah," jelas Ashura dengan helaan napas simpati.

Tapi simpatinya itu sepertinya hanya berujung ke tempat sampah begitu melihat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu seperti sedang terpana, mengulang-ulang nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dari mulutnya. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan kalimatnya mengenai klan Uchiha.

Ashura hanya menghela napas kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa kau sudah dapat kerjaan baru?"

"Huh?" Naruto berkedip. Seperti 'sedang protes' perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi  _'Kruyukkk~!'_  keras mengingatkan kalau 'iya dia memang belum kerja" dan "perutnya itu memang belum diisi karena tak punya uang".

Ashura langsung tertawa geli melihat wajah Naruto yang langsung kelabakan. "Ah, aku lupa bilang, sebenarnya tadi aku bawa makanan dari istana. Kotaknya ada di—"

Kalimatnya bahkan belum selesai, Naruto sudah meluncur cepat untuk mencari kotak makan itu. Dengan mulut penuh makanan, dia membawa kotak makanan itu lagi ke teras, dan duduk di samping Ashura untuk melahapnya. "Thehima khahih hanihki! Ihni saghat hehnak!" ucapnya sambil menguyah penuh pada Ashura dengan mengacungkan jempol tangan.

Ashura hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Setelah makan sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantor barak samurai. Aku dengar ada perekrutan prajurit baru disitu," usulnya pada sang pirang.

"Huh?" Naruto menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum membalas. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi prajurit terikat! Bukannya itu malah akan dikirim ke perbatasan untuk perang?! Aku dengar rumor kalau perbatasan utara sedang diserang dan kehilangan banyak samurai!"

"Tidak, kali ini perekrutan untuk di dalam ibukota. Aku dengar dari Kaisar kalau kerajaan terpaksa mengirim bantuan ke utara. Pasukan samurai baru hanya akan menjadi mangsa empuk jika langsung dikirim ke dalam perang. Karena itu ibukota mengirim Pasukan Tengah untuk berperang. Sedang pasukan baru akan mengisi tempat di istana."

"Samurai istana?" gumam Naruto lirih. Eskpresi rumit muncul pada wajah sang pirang. Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya, namun sangat cepat dan sudah hilang begitu ia akan membacanya.

Ashura menyipitkan mata menatap Naruto. Hanya sebentar, hanya sebentar saja, sebuah perasaan sedih, berat, dan penuh benci tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Namun ia tak bisa membaca apa isi pikiran Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu perasaan yang sama juga ia rasakan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Namun wajah Naruto langsung sumringah lagi, sehingga ia tak sempat membacanya. Setelah menghabiskan makan, ia pun berdiri dengan semangat. "Yosh, terima kasih Aniki! Aku akan coba melihat perekrutannya!" ucapnya dengan menyengir lebar. Dengan semangat ia melambaikan tangan, lalu menuju kamar untuk bersiap-bersiap. Dia juga perlu mandi!

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari istana, sebuah benteng penjaga berdiri. Di sana adalah tempat para samurai berlatih dan tinggal dalam asrama. Naruto hanya pernah melihatnya dari kejauhan, karena sebenarnya dia tak ingin menjadi samurai yang terikat dengan tuan. Jika bergabung, maka dia harus mengabdi dengan kerajaan seumur hidupnya. Samurai yang mengambil kembali sumpah abdinya merupakan penghianat yang pantas mati. Sangat berlawanan dengan jalan bushidou seorang samurai. Oleh karena itu dia tak pernah tertarik untuk mengabdi pada siapapun. Kenapa dia harus mengabdi, kalau dia sendiri bisa menjadi seorang tuan?! Tentu saja, menjadi tuan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hanya sebuah mimpi bagi kalangan rakyat bawah untuk bisa memimpin banyak bawahan. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa seorang tuan harus memiliki seorang bawahan. Naruto hanyalah seseorang yang bebas! Dia adalah tuan dari dirinya sendiri!

Tapi…

Naruto menatap kertas pengumuman yang terpampang di depan gerbang benteng samurai. Di sana tertulis lantang semua persyaratan dan ketentuan untuk mengikuti ujian perekrutan samurai istana. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Ashura, para samurai yang diterima akan ditempatkan di dalam istana. Namun mata Naruto tertuju pada satu kalimat yang menjelaskan bahwa akan ada kontrak satu tahun masa percobaan. Apa ini artinya, para samurai tidak akan disuruh untuk sumpah mengabdi?

Tidak, peraturan samurai kerajaan sangat ketat. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak disuruh bersumpah. Pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya. Meskipun begitu…

Naruto merogoh kantong kimononya. Dari dalam sana, ia mengeluarkan sebuah lencana yang terbuat dari besi. Lencana itu sudah sangat lusuh dan jelek. Bahkan ukiran tulisan pada lencana itu sudah hampir tak terlihat. Namun jika memperhatikan jelas, Naruto masih bisa membacanya.

**Namikaze Minato**

Di sana, di tengah lencana itu, ukiran nama yang sangat familiar itu bisa terbaca.

Naruto membalik lencana itu, lalu melihat ukiran simbol di balik sana. Simbol yang tak pernah ia temukan di mana pun ketika mencari tahu artinya. Namun ada satu hal yang bisa ia pastikan, lencana itu adalah sebuah lencana samurai. Tepatnya lencana samurai kerajaan.

Naruto menatap kertas pengumuman itu sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang.

.

.

.

_**Coming soon in RED DAWN (fanbook)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> info lebih lanjut silahkan mampir watty
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/649326059-red-dawn-pre-order


End file.
